


Blazing Moor

by SugarMan



Category: Good Omens (TV), 好兆头
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarMan/pseuds/SugarMan
Summary: Raphael堕落后来接他工作的是Aziraphale，现在的Crawley并不知道权天使认识原来的他。他们仍然在伊甸城墙上第一次相遇了。原著专注于讲现下的故事。这个故事把两人的会面次数及时间大幅提升，主要讲以前的事。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), ca - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

4004BCE - 3004BCE 创世纪 1-3.15

那头红发在闪闪发着光，火星子在细丝间顺着头发瀑下的方向流窜。金红的颜色快要将并不存在的声音与现象具象化，发丝被吹动时发出声音是火将木头烧得噼啪断开的脆响，爆裂并卷出明黄的光点。

无名天使与天国的环境彻底融为一片。 Michael与Gabriel身上至少还有深棕与黑色，那两位将天堂格调彰显得淋漓尽致的统领。不近人情、一举一动都绝无逾越上帝之意的存在也可以有跳脱身处之地的特征。天使并没有在这件事上纠结，主的造物尽善尽美、恰到好处，创造出在天国随时会不见踪影的天使也必有祂的理由。即便对自身的一切感到安定而满意，他依然朝Raphael远远投去的目光。昭耀的火吸引或驱赶周围的生物。在白茫茫的棉絮间生活过久，要是还有人规定“不许盯着火看！”那可太混蛋了。万幸在一切上帝说了算的天国，祂没有立下这样的规矩。

Raphael是特别的。

身上没有高阶天使的庄重感，许多普通天使都爱围着他问候和闲谈。有时他脸上流过的微笑将作为天使长的严肃与威历撇得干干净净，甚至会被同事斥为不得体（笑得太淫//邪！）。随性自在的性格在上阶天使中基本看不见。炽天使一大堆都堕落了，其中最有名的自诩为地下的王。座天使直接被剔除行列之外，没人有兴致去研究一堆毫无激情与关怀的轮子。大部分智天使与他们的管理者是一路货色。也许上帝深知这位治愈天使迥异之处，派布给他的同样任务不受约束，从神圣到圣灵职阶的工作Raphael全干过一遍。看守伊甸园和里边一院子的动植物最让Michael不齿。神的御前侍立天使长却去干属于权天使的差事？就算不是常驻工作也有辱身份。

“谁说的，我看主有意从智天使中挑人出来搭手。伊甸园是特别的，那可是神的后花园，和荒土战场不一样。Michael？干嘛把那家伙当回事。本来分级听上去就够蠢的了，为了阶级名号故意抬高自己则更加愚蠢。我要是她就第一个扎圣水池里洗洗粘在大脑褶子间的金粉。她都没意识到挂一串称谓反而儿戏且自降身位吗？她不觉羞耻我都得替她脸红。” 

围住Raphael的天使们陷入了死一般的沉寂。

好景不长——从一个复杂的层面上是好景不长，也或许相反—— 德高望重的天使长之一堕落了，没有任何征兆。这很奇怪。按照天地尚未开辟、造物在永恒中诞生之时的剧本，Lucifer的堕落充盈对上帝的愤恨与不满，成百上千的天使反叛军斗志昂扬地引导战乱。当两方进行了一场恢弘的战役后，落败的早晨之子与追随者们才纷纷如陨星坠落。但Raphael？天使们不敢随意揣测，最好的解释是这位天使长过于从心所欲却无法做到不逾矩。譬如不带拐弯地抨击同事，并对某些条规直观地表现出鄙视。所以他也以这样随意的方式迎接了结局。掉下去一个接手太多工作的职员对于整家公司是巨大亏损，好在有任劳任怨的新人上来替补。推着其余三位大天使来接这些杂七杂八的活，不排除会有第二次反叛的可能性，这个选择从来不在主的考虑范围内。

到底哪步路走错了？Raphale在掉落中反思。是在和堕天使交手后半段临时从前线开溜了？天国向来以仁慈闻名，这总不可能是个陷阱吧。当时他肉体的半边肋骨都塌进肺叶了，周围的同伴也不停地破洞流血，未必还要埋脸冲锋头阵吗？或许高高在上的主受够了自己每天坚持暗骂同僚和天堂死板的制度与风气？还有就是他刚刚闲着无聊和地狱的扈从进行了几秒谈不上有互动性的交流。不会还真是这个吧？话尾余音未落他便感觉再也无力迈开脚步。下翼遮盖的双足忽地陷入天堂的地面，一秒后身处云层之下，云翳的颜色青黑厚重，像块法兰绒幕布，包裹了来自天堂的光辉。宽厚绚烂的六翼顿时失去了它们的作用，无论Raphael如何张展翅膀都无济于事。气流与积云的湿气贴着他的身躯向上冲刷。长时间的掉落使失重感逐渐麻木，光辉使者逐渐感觉自己轻飘飘地降下。实际上他没法分辨自己的落速是快是慢，也不知道垂直下坠的情况下二重天离“中心”有多远。测量的事情大概永远都不会完成，除了能在Raphael心中萌生念头，没哪几个堕天使会有精神状态计算“落程”距离。

一切还不算太糟，撒拉弗如是想，这个速度和他未值班时在各个天穹间散漫地瞎晃荡差不了太多。除非忽略地狱的气焰与硫磺味像蠕虫般爬近。火光遍布的深渊将Raphael吞噬。

有多久？掉了九天九夜还是十二天左右？

焰之湖接住了这位不明自己罪行的可怜虫。暴烈的火舌燎烤着原来的至高者，使他在惊雷间翻滚，被苦痛的绞绳束缚。堕落之地一片荒芜，只有黑沉沉的坚岩劈开凄凉之地，如浮冰破出水面。火的潮汐一浪推一浪地从岩间喷发，死亡的洪流在旋转。堕天使的哀鸣此起彼伏，痛苦喊叫与风中的残焱一同射向天际，刺破无垠的黑色上空企图直达原宿。Raphael在漫长的时间里逐渐意识平日可用来掩藏脸庞与双足的两对翅膀被烧得精光，只留中间胜任飞行的双翼得以完好，斑斓的羽毛全部被永恒的火焰与轰然而至的雷霆炼为纯黑。带着饱经摧残的躯体无助地躲避痛苦的温度与随即降落、震耳欲聋的爆炸声，精神恐怖与肉体折磨逼他进入狼狈的癫狂中。真正像被关押在牢笼中鞭笞的野兽那般本能地逃窜与嚎叫。最后化回原来巨蛇的姿态流窜于火焰中间。有一天甚至已经失去了对烈火的感知。来人往他脑袋上踢了一脚。

“起来吧，该给你分差事了。”

蛇滚了半圈看向声音的主人。地狱王子Beelzebub抬着下巴，脸上的脓包快要胀裂。即使在地狱一众面前不曾这样，她此时的语气也无法抑制满满的幸灾乐祸。

可不是么，脱离混沌不久就把天上所剩无几的炽天使从位置上踹下去了。蛇、龙和火现在成地狱专利了？

“有想好重生之后的新名字吗，Raphael。”

这只大苍蝇重重咬着那三个音节的样儿可真讨打。她该庆幸自己脱离了烧昏头的状态。

“不能用原来的名字？”

地狱王子脸上精彩得像演过一出荒诞喜剧。

“你确定在掉落的过程中没有让风把你所有的脑浆舀出来？”

“怎么了，方便啊。”

“尚未工作就已经是地狱之耻。成为了恶魔还想着天使时的身份？顶着“神治愈了”的名字在这瞎逛？你可以再烤火烤上几天醒醒神。”

蛇拖动腹部在坚砾上滑行了一小段。

“……Crawley”

“好Crawley，如果不想被推进硫磺池烧成熔渣就赶紧去领命。地狱不会留给尔等货色缅怀过去的时间。”

世外乐园的变革发生得如此之快，完全在意料之外。古蛇从地面钻出，像一座微型火山正在迸发红色的岩浆与黑色的火山灰。大蛇回想起Beelzebub领他到Satan面前，第一个念头与恐惧和臣服沾不上边——虽然后来的也同样地不着边际——地狱统领的模样使堕天使坚定地要保持自己原来的仪态。良好的审美与情操不允许他沦为与恶鬼们一样破烂作呕的形象，变成粗蛮的魔头也万万不可。

“Raphael，哈，既然你从前就守着那个老家伙的树那就善始善终吧。上去，随便你干什么，带去灾难与麻烦足矣。”

这群乌合之众真的都脑子秀逗了！和天上的那些对比简直换汤不换药！叫他返回以前的工作地点捣乱到底算恶趣味还是单纯想锉锉前高层职员的锐气？

刚刚为自己重新命名的大蛇潜入伊甸的河，顺水巡视熟悉又陌生的田野。他对乐园的格局了如指掌。他知道这里的河流的下游分为四道，其中环绕哈腓拉的比逊有黄金，珍珠与玛瑙。作为源头的伊甸河床亦是铺满了宝石与漂亮的金属，在骄阳与水下折射璨璨的流彩。他还知道人类和鸟类都喜欢光芒四射的东西。当然，还有中央那颗不能碰的树。那是帐幕下隐藏的荣耀，是禁令遮蔽的圣所，就像一块帕子一样。（乐园颂3.4-5）白昼星河引着恶魔去寻找亚当的肋骨。赤//裸的夫妻中女人孤身一人，她站在分别善恶的树下观望触手可及的果实，被它的美丽所迷惑。蛇将头探出水面，女人见了没有丝毫的怯意，友善地对他笑起来。

看来她还认识我。很好。

“嘿，你又来这里玩了吗？咱们很久没见了。”

“确实有一段时间了，话说管你们的那位还保留着规矩吗。”

“哪个？”

“没允许你们吃园中所有树上的果子。”

“祂曾说 ‘你们不可吃，也不可摸，免得你们死。’你当时在，也听到了。只有这一颗而已，我对它没什么兴趣。”

“你可以再在掩饰上多加尝试，祂的原话是连看一眼也不可以。实际上你们不一定死，因为上帝知道，你们吃的日子眼睛就明亮了，你们便如上帝能知道善恶。（圣经3.1-6）”

不出几分钟他的提议完全迎合了女人旺盛的好奇心。Raphael每次来都需要把她从树旁牵开，显然她打心底不以此为然。她一直注视着那些悦人眼目的小红球。难怪上帝特意安排天使长下来偶尔监督。可惜正是因为他领了这份工作，恶魔才知道如何为伊甸带来灾祸。Crawley望着摘下分明善恶果的女人走远去寻她的丈夫，满意地绞在树杈间，静候上帝发现后来兴师问罪。当着神的面摆祂一道感觉不太糟，可能回去后得感谢Lucifer，哦不，Satan。还有感谢自己，他以前尽心尽力引导人类向善从良，没有让果实被提前摘下，从而作为现成的第一份丰功伟绩保留给此刻的自己。

在训斥从天上落下时，任职声明也一并下发了。 

“基璐伯，你的名字将是Aziraphale。以此纪念你正式接受第一份职务。你会坚守伊甸园的城墙，围护生命之树。我主赐火焰之剑和一具行走于凡间的身体以协助你今后的工作。”

不再无名的天使听闻后怔了怔，心里异样的感觉开始大肆扩散。Aziraphale？火焰之剑？那抹红色像炙热的铁钩将思维宫殿的白色地板凿出龟裂。说实在的，他与Raphael可以说是毫无干系，最近的距离也不过是生命中的几日里远观遥望着光辉使者缓缓经过。只不过……

“怎么了Aziraphale？主的安排有何不妥？”

“不会！我对天父的安排心怀感激！用生命与永恒造物的荣誉担保我会完成这份事业！”

“…也罢，念在你心口赤诚。切记不可质疑至高无上的主，不可背叛父的诫命。”

四面转动发出火焰的剑从虚无落下，上帝之声戛然而止。Aziraphale小心地握住剑柄，遂之快步离开。在能够分神消去那股难受闷堵的心情前，他不能在此逗留了，主不会乐意看见新上任的东门天使为已经堕天的伊甸守护者感到不平与悲悯。

“堕天的就算是炽天使也不能挽回事实！你还没想清楚吗Aziraphale？堕落者无仁无爱，不懂得尊重父神与祂的一切造物。德行高尚的Raphael与他化身的恶魔没有任何共通之处！”

Metatron的声音再次炸开。Aziraphale的双臂颤了颤，终究没敢循本意捂耳朵逃跑。

TBC ？


	2. 02

新上任的智天使是个怪家伙，令上级不屑于顾，而下级窃窃议论的怪天使。

“爱干那些吃力不讨好的苦差事，还喜欢把特征藏着掖着。”

讨论话题的中心融于背景，路过时免不了听见下属们的闲聊。Aziraphale叹口气纵身飞下云端，他只是不想吓坏花植走兽和一对男女罢了。浑身遍布几百只眼睛的怪物将至？若是形象更贴近人类不易出岔子吧。再说了，上帝搭好了等级制度的框架却无意遵守自己的立规，除了领命别无他法，这件事本身就不存在可苛责对象。

Aziraphale轻轻踩在草地上，色彩的多样与繁复的变化让他的双目几乎要流出泪来，如同色盲忽然看到了完整的世界。阳光被摇摇晃晃的树叶切断洒下，四周不时有鸟禽飞出和走兽路过，艳丽的花丛层层叠叠高低错落，飘散的花瓣或在半空或随高耸的瀑布冲落吊崖。这让天使第一次体验身处一个“活着”世界。他在Lucifer发起反叛后，天地割裂前被创造，没有经历过轰轰烈烈的战役，也一直没下过平时的天居。不断膨胀的新鲜感像一座巨大的泡沫山川朝他倒下。

“多美啊！”

这是自内心的感叹。独一份的纯粹喜悦在Aziraphale路过花海时湮灭了。没有“湮灭”这个词本身那么糟，但八九不离十。天使可以听见生物的心声。宽阔的花海上空盘旋着来自每株花朵的喊声、抖露出的想法、体感。和人类的语言表达相差甚远，借助现代植物学家的书面文字可以这样演绎：“多摸摸我的柱头吧！”“来, 来…压到我的龙骨瓣上..” “哎呦！我的子房！”“一点点地…拨弄拨弄这里..”“进到我的唇瓣里！”“到底什么时候才能够完成受精？还要几个小时？”“触碰一下，对，在那，在花药那儿。”“把种子给我。” 还不出几秒天使已经羞红了脸，脑子里是对突如其来的、不加掩饰的繁殖现场的无措。心脏和每根血管都在突突地弹跳，因性羞耻带来了一剂全力加速血液循环的猛药。Aziraphale交叉着手握紧上臂，掌心烫得不像话，头晕晕乎乎，连逃离是非之地的力气都快被靡靡之音浇化了。善恶认知与性意识是镌刻在天使们脑子里的，深处确实有这个东西，但如果没有把性大大方方地摆在他们面前，他们一辈子都发现不了这个概念。创世后新上任的东门天使是第一个被植物唤起性意识的生物，不知是荣是辱。现在连花花草草都有权嘲笑他那比蛛丝还禁不起拉扯的廉耻心。

天使跌跌撞撞地赶到伊甸以东，为万物命名的人类缓步靠近，一步步走向破口的城墙，外面的世界扑来充满敌意的气息，两人的表情仍旧轻松愉快。Aziraphale本以为他们会因惩罚而悲痛后悔，他只看见了环绕两人的爱以及无惧一切的希望。实在不可思议，这场面竟让他心生欢喜。他们的心灵与其散发出的光辉将其它的生物抛在背景之后，不去乞求原谅和神降下的恩赐。几乎让天使以为这两个人类摆脱了些什么麻烦才使得他们悠然自得。

Aziraphale局促地向他们伸出手打招呼。Eve，这是Adam为她新起的名字，腾出一只手回应白色使者，另一只依然小心的护着隆起的腹部。可怜的东西，愿天祝福这两位胆敢盗取生命之果与辨别善恶之果的人类。父叫她受尽怀胎与将来产子的苦楚，他则为往后的生存付诸劳工，而他们与子嗣都会归于尘土。他分明听说祂在最后还赠与他们兽皮来保暖，为何这两个人类身上依然只有编织过的无花果叶？Adam已经跨出乐园之外，回身来协助身有不便的妻子，小个子女人在坚实的砖块间显得如此脆弱，她与丈夫的前方是杂草都不愿冒头的热砂之丘。Aziraphale尝试转头不再理会被驱逐的罪人，可映入眼帘庞大繁茂、生机勃勃的盛景愈是猛烈敲打他一尘不染的良知。

你知道一旦天色暗下来沙漠就像灌满风的冰窖Aziraphale，主确实给了你炎剑来守护生命之树但祂可没有下什么禁令。只有任务，没有禁令。

“等等！”

Adam与Eve回头。

“拿去吧，炎剑。别谢我，至少别让朝阳在你们身处之地熄灭。”

东门守卫不太确定这到底是正确的事还是愚蠢的事，但可以肯定这行动发自内心。  
  
他得开始修补城墙了。

高墙的工程完毕后出了一桩小插曲，天使强装镇定地飞上城墙墙顶目送走远的人类。祂似乎也选择性忽视了给人类的馈赠，再没照耀显圣的光束。悄无声息地，Aziraphale目睹身旁的黄瞳古蛇逐渐化成人形，黑翅膀随之张开。东门天使肌肉紧绷，连肩膀都僵硬地耸了起来。朱红的颜色至今未曾从他的记忆中剥落。是他，为什么会是Raphael？名字浮现的那刻，天使又忍不住蹙紧额前。全能的主为什么要在起名上如此…五味杂陈，杂得令他几乎无法在一只恶魔面前自容。显然他接替的不光是名，顺带连职务圣器都囊括了。这也是伟大计划的安排之一吗？他也许是来残杀接替者的，或对身份的彻底堕落而感到不满所以来捉弄嘲笑现任权天使。Aziraphale甚至连拔剑驱逐入侵者都没想过，这种事不太符合他的行动原则。Raphale裹在缎纹粗糙的长袍里，黑色强调着轮廓显得他比以前嶙峋与尖锐，像道迅速刮过白漆墙的炭痕。蛇眼睛凝视沙漠中央，他欲开口。天使当然不相信这刚受罚的罪人嘴中能吐出什么动听的话。

“真惨重。(That went down like a lead ballon.)”

“..抱歉？” 他没想到氛围被一下释压了，恶魔的语气听上去像是午后闲聊的开场。

“我说，他们的下场惨重得跟坠天的铅气球似的。”

“是，是，确实。”

“要我说就是有点反应过度了。 能分辨善恶总不是件坏事吧，如果有什么不堪入目的情况在后院里上演，那时候祂就高兴不起来了。”

“这一定是不好的事——”

天使顿住了，不知道是否应该叫出那个名字。已经被开除了的前辈就站在跟前让Aziraphale很尴尬，对方知道自己认识他只会让尴尬开出一个次方。出于社交本能他眨眼示意恶魔接下去。

“Crawley.”

“——Crawley，否则你也不会诱惑他们。”

“制造点麻烦，自由发挥。他们只说了这么多。总裁亲自派下来第一份工作，你不可以指望我推辞。”

“你是恶魔，这是你们的本来就会做的事。”

“拜托，我不照做世上就没有生存空间留给我了。”

“好吧。可以理解。祂对你说了什么？”  
  
“‘你必用肚子行走，终身吃土。’”（圣经3.14-15）

恶魔忍不住笑了出来，鼻腔喷出一段抖抖的气音，只招来天使不解的飞速瞪视。  
  
“看来全能的主在这些方面也挺缺考虑。明晃晃地把不能碰的东西摆在正中央，放哪不好，放山上月球上。你不觉得祂是存心的吗。”

“最好别妄加猜测。伟大的计划不是我们能懂的，它不可言喻。”

天使露出小小的、得意的微笑，微昂起头来炫耀自己无懈可击的辩护和优越的身份。他无法驯服这份忍不住躁动的傲慢，屡次在天上被训都没地方找个人来听他的说教，现在有对象找上门来了，是只恶魔，不明不白的殉职者。

“伟大的计划是不可言喻的？”

“没错，它超乎理解无法想象，自然不能用语言描述。”

Crawley显然已经失去认真聆听的耐心，装模作样地打量起接班人的衣饰。

“你不是有把炎剑吗？”

天使过了公元后才半知半觉Crawley在伊甸园城墙上的发问和他之后千千万万次的明知故问实际上包含着同样的性质。他看见权天使送出火焰剑后受主突然询问时支支吾吾地挤牙膏“一定放在这儿的某个地方了”。之后Aziraphale能够构想那条黑红色巨蛇伏在灰色城墙边缘，蛇首紧贴墙面有恃无恐地冲着下方观望窘迫的东门守卫。完了还变小躲回内墙，等天使落到附近再充满气势地爬出来。

“额。”

“肯定有，四面发出火焰，运转毫无问题，你的剑呢？”

“……”

“已经弄丢了是吧。第一次工作？”

“我送人了。”

“你什么？！”

“我送人了！”

“按照你老板的脾性，那两个人走了之后应该是让你拿剑守门，不是直接送他们吧。”

Aziraphale嘴角朝下弯，脸上的难色堆得快高过伊甸城墙，天堂员工的从容不迫烟消云散。特别是Crawley用“没想到你还会干这种事”的目光盯着他，里面无关褒贬的新奇都变得难以忍受，火辣辣地照向面门。

“外面有那么多凶恶的野兽！晚上的气温也不适宜人待，而且她快临产了！…希望这不是个错误，毕竟我确实第一次工作。”

“你可是天使，想错都错不了。初日上岗犯错了问题也不大。”

“哦——哦，谢谢，真的，谢谢你。这个问题快在我脑子里扎根了。”

Crawley挑起一边的眉毛，认为这天使的脑袋实在不好使。他似乎已经忘掉面前站着的恶魔还有另外一个称呼，忽略了言语间的讽刺并对自己表达最纯粹的感激。可能上一个尖锐的质问已经把他思绪搅烂了。  
  
“我也有考虑过对错问题。万一我干了正确的事呢，正确会让恶魔摊上麻烦。如果你我做了正确性相反的事会如何？诱惑吃果子是善事，送出炎剑是恶行。多搞笑。”

顺着恶魔的话灿笑的天使立刻打住。远处的沙丘上，Adam挥舞着炎剑给了雄狮致命一击，野兽倒地，连血泊都来不及积起便被黄沙贪婪地吸进肚里。Aziraphale的情绪在天极和地狱中心以光的速度来回窜动，脸部肌肉与胃同时传来不真实的酸痛感。

“不。这下子就真的不好笑了。”

天边传来的轰鸣恰到好处地结束了这段交流。恶魔在听到那一连串闷闷作响的交响鼓点后，下意识地往天使身边靠去，理智上却留重心在双足间摇晃，无措犹豫得像水滩前不知如何渡河的猎物。Aziraphale一下将方才不算太愉快的话题抛诸脑后，伸出翅膀替地下来客遮蔽雨点及提供安慰性的庇护。

几天后，天地一片祥和，快让Aziraphale忽略自己在不久前令自己的存在有些难堪的经历（换了其他天使这档子事根本不会对他们造成任何困扰）。花园继续生机勃勃，无时不刻地活动变化，但少了点什么。那部分的缺失搞得天使有些心不在焉。  
  
伊甸园里的白兔从不远跑来，对这个乐园的看守出乎意料地信任，丝毫没有顾忌地钻进了东门天使的怀里歇息。当时还没有出现学名这一说，但这是只欧洲野兔。它在整则地球史上最优良的栖息地里生长得异常健硕，即使包裹着雪白的毛皮也不影响肌肉线条清晰可鉴，体长足够赶上一头幼鹿。天使垂眸充满怜爱地看着这机敏的生灵将小脑袋搭在鼓鼓的胸毛上，阳光照过长耳透出树枝状的血管。野兔满足地闭上眼睛靠在人间为数不多最能称之为安全的”窝”里，扎实的重量引得臂弯的主人都有了模仿这种生物习性的念头。显然睡眠对于超自然生物是多余的，这种行为不能帮助他更好的完成职务（甚至是渎职）。Aziraphale的天性中似乎就有对人间造物的向往与包容，即使是天使们忌惮与贬低的凡物行为。园内已经没有值得那个恶魔搅乱的东西了，Adam与Eve犯不着再来挑战主的底线，眯一会儿…没问题吧？如此小心地不去惊动上帝，天使寂静缓慢地将自己浸入活物的“黑甜”中，确切来说不是黑甜，更像薄薄的树冠间投下温软的嫩鹅黄与绿荫。

醒来之时不是因为主或同僚的呵斥，也没有神的代理人直冲脑前的训责，动物们非常体贴地没有带给沉睡的天使任何惊吓，如将来雅歌里描述的那般乖巧。缓和的凉风吹拂天使的发间和眼，轻柔地将他从眠中带出。若不是Aziraphale发现自己怀中的蹊跷那这真的是罕见的好日子。白色的欧洲野兔在一眠之后竟然变成了黑兔子！只有包围双目的上下眼睑处是一条泛着灰白的圈。

恶魔！他进来过了！

Aziraphale懊恼地将黑兔抱下去，起身巡视伊甸园有否其它异常，提心吊胆地去检查每一处角落和居住于此的飞禽走兽。直到日轮缓缓滚下西边的地平线，天际被泼满红色之时，守护天使都没有找到第二处与睡前不同的地方。这不经使天使怀疑起自己是否过于神经质了，难道园中的野兔还会在睡饱后交换休息位置？  
  
Gabriel传递了一份新任务时质疑的念头被彻底打消。

“你是叫…Aziraphale，我没说错吧？”

大天使长带着一贯的职业假笑，试图让自己听上去近人一点。  
  
“没错，是我。”

“Ithuriel和Zephon会代替你现在的工作。上面让你监护人类的子嗣临盆，换句话，祂的意思是派你常驻在地球观察人的动向。”

“好的…没有其它指示了吗？”

Gabriel耸耸肩，视线还停在他手里的牛皮纸名册上。

“描述简单明了，你还需要进一步说明？”

“具体希望我如何监护？”

“看管那些生物的职责不在于我，到时候看着办就完了。”

“喔……”

“你不是还有火焰之剑吗，没什么好担心的。”

“仍签在我名下，毫无疑问。”

“好好干！至少还有人愿意接过看院子的活，哈哈哈哈，你真是走大运了。”

Aziraphale赔着礼貌的笑脸等待Gabriel离开。他非常肯定主已经不认为他可以继续干这份工作了。老天保佑，上面没追究炎剑去处或要求查看。放蛇入内写在个人记录上，别提有多扎眼。不被究责还免于写书面报告的转职令他庆幸且心满意足。他又可以看着那些上帝造物，一探究竟人类是否像那天他所感的那样不凡。人按照天父的形象而铸造，亦是肉体亦是灵魂，注定成圣并获得荣耀。天使感觉除了这个他们还有别的什么可以达成，它与神分离（对，他很确定是分离而不是剥离）。  
  
Every drop of rain that falls  
每一滴在撒哈拉沙漠  
In Sahara Desert says it all  
落下的雨诠释着  
It's a miracle  
这是一个奇迹  
All God's creations great and small  
神的造物 无论大小  
The Golden Gate and the Taj Mahal  
金门大桥与泰姬陵  
That's a miracle  
那是一个奇迹  
Test tube babies being born  
试管婴儿的新生  
Mothers, fathers dead and gone  
父母死亡逝去  
It's a miracle  
这是一个奇迹  
  
We're having a miracle on earth  
我们有一个地球上的奇迹  
Mother nature does it all for us  
自然为我们演绎了一切  
The wonders of this world go on  
世界的奇迹就这样延续  
The hanging Gardens of Babylon  
巴比伦的空中花园  
Captain Cook and Cain and Abel  
库克船长 该隐和亚伯  
Jimi Hendrix to the Tower of Babel  
从吉米·亨德里克斯到巴别塔

If every leaf on every tree  
如果树上的每片叶子  
Could tell a story that would be  
都可以讲述一个故事  
A miracle  
这就会是一个奇迹  
If every child on every street  
如果每条街上的孩童  
Had clothes to wear and food to eat  
都可以温饱无忧  
That's a miracle  
那就是一个奇迹  
If all God's people could be free  
如果神的子民都可以获得自由  
To live in perfect harmony  
活在不被打破的和谐中  
It's a miracle  
这就是个奇迹

We're having a miracle on earth  
我们有一个地球上的奇迹  
Mother nature does it all for us  
自然为我们演绎了一切  
Open hearts and surgery  
剖开心脏与手术  
Sunday mornings with a cup of tea  
星期日早晨的一杯茶  
Super powers always fighting  
超能力常在抗争  
Mona Lisa just keeps on smiling  
蒙娜丽莎只是继续笑下去  
It's a miracle, it's a miracle  
这是个奇迹！这是个奇迹！

The one thing   
我们都在等待的  
We're all waiting for   
一件事情  
Is peace on earth   
就是地球的和平  
And an end to war   
战争的终结  
It's a miracle we need  
这是一个我们需要的奇迹

That time will come one day you'll see  
那一天总会来，你等着瞧  
When we can all be friends  
当我们都可以成为彼此的朋友  
“The Miracle” -- Queen

TBC


	3. 03

“对，长三百肘，宽五十，高三十。要我给你写下来吗？”

“是！请，谢谢您。主能够派帮手给我真是太好不过，没有您的帮助这事可真不轻松。”

天使对Noah谦卑的态度十分满意，当然了，他是唯一肯向上帝蒙恩的义人，既然选择了主，自然是个美德盈于其身的人，会对神的使者怀有敬畏。与Noah和他的家人们相处愉快极了，会让他回想起最初那对可爱的夫妻。

Aziraphale拾捡起一根树枝，在沙土上书写上帝对诺亚的吩咐。

“歌斐木...分间造一只方舟..抹松香...透光处高一肘，三层。”

“瞧瞧你在干什么。”

一个巨人的赤足出现在文字旁。Aziraphale对投下的影子感到不安。这位扰乱工作的半人脸上有种不怀好意的兴致，泛红的大鼻子令人生厌。这片土地上挤满了人，除了冷漠的人还不乏怀抱恶意唯恐不乱的人。这名叫Barnnam的巨人出于使然的兴趣，据说给建造方舟中的诺亚带来了不少麻烦。凭借在基础上又不断填充了体积与力量的身体，想要给完成了一半的木舟造成点破坏不需要太大的力气，光短短半个钟头便可拆下来十几块钉好的木板。也许是看到了Aziraphale予诺亚的协助，天上派下来的监督也被划进了可以打压欺凌的范围。

“先生，如果您哪怕可以听进一句话，我都会尽我最大所能劝阻您不要为我们的工作添乱。您不会想知道后果的。”

“你大可以试试，小个子。”

语毕，Barnnam已经把写过文字的沙土踹出了一个坑。

“恐怕这非但没有意义，还会为您招致麻烦。”

Aziraphale从来都没有弄懂捣乱的动机是什么。到底出于什么理由？一时的快慰？廉价的满足？光光是因为自己顺从上帝所以来找茬？他可犯不着花上一个奇迹来惩戒这样的孩子。

“请回吧Barnnam。你已经无暇悔改，我也不想追究什么。” 

巨人未作出回应，但是当Aziraphale走远几步重新着手一条条的建造方法时Barnnam单手掌捏住了他的两条上臂。

“请你放开好吗，孩子。我们没必要做无谓的纠缠，你看起来也有更值得去实行的事。”

“你要是说话不像个懦夫，也许我可以考虑放开。不然...”

Barnnam渐渐收紧手掌，巨大的掌心压迫着Aziraphale的上臂，力量大到下几秒就会将他的上臂捏折、捏碎的意思。出于条件反射和对浪费奇迹的厌恶，被钳制的天使用上了最大的力气想要拖动自己的手臂。结果是在他甩开巨人的股掌前已经自行把双臂弄断了，软软地挤在对方的手指间，像两条谷物填充都没塞够的洋娃娃手臂。还脱臼了！简直得不偿失。Aziraphale发出静默的哀鸣。身体受到的伤害让他第一次感受疼痛。纯粹的痛苦与肉体对他发出的警示宛若劈头盖脸的荆棘鞭，重重抽在受伤的地方和意识上。骨骼碎裂肯定比让地狱火灼烧灵体好很多，但仍然没妨碍天使内心点燃强烈的不悦和敌意。

“你----”

啪！

“Hello Aziraphale！还用不惯你的肉//身？”

发出问候的人依然穿着他的黑袍，像一位苦行者。但这种印象在建立起的那刻就已经不复存在，不止打招呼时昂扬顿挫的俏皮语气，天使的名字在他舌头间吸进呼出携带上了等待表扬的洋洋得意。这条蛇走起路来扭得还比任何人夸张，吊儿郎当和飞扬跋扈同时被他的步态充分诠释。特别是他打响手指时神气的样，恶魔一定在心里对自己的出场批了个超出满分的数字。Aziraphale觉得他是想随时随地向天上地下隆重宣扬自己没在用肚子走路。穿袍子都没能束住他的手脚！Crawley踏着他奇异的步伐来到天使身边前Barnnam已经松手倒了下去。

“你又到这里干什么。”

“我又？替某个不愿意一次性解决麻烦的天使擦屁股的。说真的，你这幅样子谁见了都没眼看。”

“不是现在，你这阵子干了什么。遍地都是丧失良知的人类，连土地都败坏了，全都是你们的手笔？”

"是我们这边的功绩就好了，直接开庆功宴，哪有闲工夫路过扶你一把。你也看到了，这个半人难道这不算你那头造成的结果？他至少比你高出了两三个脑袋。"

“我承认上面突然莫名其妙掀起了一波...有伤风化的浪潮，但就只是因为这样就使得几乎所有的本地人变得无耻没什么道理可言。听说是Azazel领的头，这位本来就和下面有勾结，责任全摊我们脑袋上有失公允。”

有一大批天使到人间，与貌美的人类女子结//合产下后代。这些半血的孩子被不属人的力量装满了身体，体格远超凡人，自大也远超凡人。上帝为此发了好一阵火。Aziraphale往向瘫倒的巨人，看到他的模样后心下还是抽了抽。Barnnam直接晕厥了过去，粗麻衣未遮蔽的皮肤鼓出黄褐色的脓包和红白的黏膜溃疡，本就庞大的身躯在视觉效果上又至少膨胀臃肿了一圈。感谢主，没有人聚集过来看到这幕，他们一定会被这恶劣的色彩搭配吓出毛病。

“嘶--没有必要吧！”Aziraphale倒抽一口气，似乎被巨人身上的创口吓坏了。然而他完全没有挪开视线，周而细细观察。

“怎么了，你都不考虑防防后患吗。”

“本来他也时日不多了，做得太过不好。”

“劝你还是先低头看眼自己的胳膊再说话。你的承伤能力，可能会冒犯，谈得上病态和异质化。”天使慢条斯理说着话和被过度撕扯的肉//体拼凑一起的画面在Crawley的判断里比Barnnam现在的样子还怪诞悚人，他不自在地开始挠下巴。

“试验一下恶魔治愈术还能不能在天使身上起作用？”

“我以为恶魔不会使用这样发心良善的法术。”

“说什么鬼话，我是蛇，是恶魔也是蛇。反正出问题了不归我管。”

不知哪里碎了哪节断了的手臂软哒哒地垂下，与集市上去了骨挂铁钩上的肉相似。皮肤表层被拉伸直至破口，像组织脆弱的布料被蛮力拽开缝，露出肉层包裹的白骨，不住地外淌铂金色的液体。Aziraphale听了Crawley说的话突然露出了微笑，似乎没留意关于风险的部分，继续无视自己的伤势。

“是出于好奇心的试验。别看我跟看医生一样。”

恶魔发出夹杂嘶嘶声的威胁，呲起尖牙再次打了响指。Aziraphale半是痛半是不耐烦地拧起脸，骨头在复原的过程中发出了“喀啦喀啦”生长的脆响。剩下的还有...沾满天使血液的、同先前两条手臂一样破破烂烂的袖子。噢...节省奇迹的事还是放一边吧。衣装需要整洁，也不好意思再劳烦别人。

“我这不是想好好和你对话吗。看在天堂的份上...造成这个结果的是我自己。可能主要原因还是他吧。反正我以后也再也不会试图动用蛮力了，这副身体脆弱到在发挥作用前就会散架。”Aziraphale捏了捏长好的上臂，握拳转动手腕以确认新生的部位还完好如初。长袖的针脚紧密，和之前一样漂亮。

“不用奇迹是觉得教训小孩太丢脸了？”

“因一点冒犯就沉不住气不是什么光彩事。而且我提倡...尽量和平的相处。”

“拖泥带水，跟这种小顽劣（brat）没啥好讲的。”

“大概，或许，我这次应该赞同你。”

“你干了什么，这小子这么恼火。”

“我在帮Noah重新记录，他肯定一字不差地记下来了，但多个保障总是好的。”

“记录？”

“造方舟的要求，主亲自指示的。”

恶魔眺望远处正在搭建的木头堡垒，已经成型了船底和浅浅的船侧。

“没留意你们那的消息，大致猜是坏事。”

“不错，祂说‘我要将所造的人和走兽，并昆虫，以及空中的飞鸟，都从地上除灭，因为我造他们后悔了。’（圣经6.6-7）主会下发一场大洪水。”

“灭除？后悔了？等等......不对，总不可能连小孩都杀吧？动物还能找个什么理由（野兽是为人造的，自然也要一同消灭），小孩不应该吧？”

Aziraphale除了点头外不再作答。他也意识到了这个决定的不公平性，可哪有他来质疑的余地。

“我没料到万能的主还会有后悔这一说。毁灭所有听上去是我们这边的人才干的事。”

“听着Crawley，你不应当批判主的决定。人的邪恶使祂悲伤，这就是最终的抉择。甚至多给了人类一百年来悔改错误。只有Noah愿意蒙恩，他们可以活下来。而这一切都是--”

“你想说不可言喻的吗。”

“......可能吧。”

“恶--如果被淹的只有这种死孩子我还会少几句啰嗦。怪不得你说他时日不多了。”

Crawely往后退三步多看了几眼Barnnam。

“再会吧。我还有事要做，撒旦保佑我的一番功夫不会被你的抵消。”

“再见...我该说谢谢吗？”

“天使的致谢？少倒添麻烦！”

二月十六日，方舟已建成许久，Noah与他的儿妻们在引领所剩无几的、被选中的动物们走入世界最后一处庇护所。这个场面引来了周围人们聚众，耐不住的好奇心与新鲜感促使他们扎堆观看成对的动物顺从地走上船板，但他们不轻易去嘲弄和阻碍这个进程，因为那个堕落天使的儿子在几日之前遭遇的不测让他们惧怕与这工程沾上关系（确实有人被吓出病了）。没有人真正目击谁诅咒了Barnnam。他那非凡人之躯却已失去神力的父亲没有找上Aziraphale的麻烦。这位父亲看到了自己孩子后脸上的伤痛还是让天使于心不忍，他趁着夜深在夯土墙后悄悄往屋内塞进了一个奇迹。Aziraphale安心地站在人群中间观看最后一日的工程将如何收尾。Crawley从他身后走出，天使发誓自己在前两分钟内没有在肉眼可见范围内看到任何穿黑袍子的人。

“Crawley.”

“--喂！Sham！那只独角兽要开跑了！”

那只灰白色的动物破开尘土奔向远处的沙坡，跑得比Crawley的嚷嚷声还快，离方舟拉开了一段距离。诺亚的三个儿子却无一人冲出来尾随追逐。

“太晚了。已经太晚了！算啦，反正你们还留了一只。”

恶魔侧过身，重新把注意力放在权天使身上。

“所以动物园已经快要结束招募了？”

“是，明天Noah六百岁生日，所有泉源都会裂开，还会连续下个四十天的雨。”

“祂真气得打算淹死剩下的所有人？”

“呃，其实只有本地人。我相信上帝没有在生中国人的气，或者美洲原住民的，或者澳大利亚人的。附近的埃及人都不会有事，那里已经开启第一王朝，主留他们有用。祂说过一年后二月二十七时把‘彩虹’放进云里，这是个立约，约定永远不会再出现这种糟糕情况。” Aziraphale轻皱着眉，又紧巴巴地憋出一个笑，后半段话富有苍白的补充意味。Crawley的鼻子冷哼了截短促的气息，没买他的账。

“多么仁慈。这里的人不爱上帝，其它地方的同样不爱祂的却能获得赦免？”  
  
“Crawley！主无论做出什么都是为了人类多数的利益，人口调控亦是如此。这里的人对主不满。而不知道主的存在当然不能作数。被追讨罪的是恨神的，在知晓神后还跪拜偶像的。总而言之，你想得太多了。”

“你在害怕。”

天使告诫听起来更像是对他讲了个笑话。Crawley脸上嬉笑着微微倾身威逼下来，黄色的蛇眼睛在压暗的色调下变得尤其突兀，像在荧光。

“为神模棱两可的规则绞尽脑汁地解释。计划不可言喻，还要你来辩护？祂本尊说不定根本就懒得管这些细节，被体制压榨的乖宝宝为了不丢掉工作只能兢兢业业地与人类当牧群里的小羊。”

Aziraphale正面迎上恶魔的目光，像走投无路的刺客离开逃逸与潜伏的阴影最终现身红龙面前。也许Crawley自己都不曾发现，他的眼睛像关门时留出的一条缝隙，竖瞳是窄窄的缝，黑色里掩映出一层毛玻璃后的轻蔑。模模糊糊，令人眼眶发疼，不久久注视便没法发现，比两个星期大的蜈蚣还难抓。

“早该知道与你多说无益！侮辱神与祂的使者让你满足了吗？或许对罪恶之人怀有期待本身就是一种罪恶。愿主原谅我的愚昧。”

没多留给Crawley一眼，Aziraphale径直朝前走，其实不知道自己气冲冲地离开要去哪。刚才恶魔的话刺穿了他的自尊，因为不是全无道理所以才能骟起怒火。与此同时他胸中积攒的乌云落下一场绵密的雨，掉入水面，点出涟漪不断往外扩散。

天使全然散发着不确定性和迷茫，像走在正午的沙漠中屹立在体力透支边界线的旅人。Crawley呆在原地紧盯住那块白色的袍子，没有管身边的居民目睹了这场闪电般劈过的口角后背过身与邻里悄悄嘀咕。他刚刚说什么了？活这么久就从来没见过有天使被踩痛脚反应如此强烈的。多半因为曾经热嘲冷讽过的对象要么完全没听见。或听见了，脸皮却厚到轻描淡写地亲口承认并表示此种批评于他们无足轻重。哪段话成了起爆剂？被体制压榨？上帝不拘小节？和人类摆在一个位置最有可能是关键。这群超自然生物普遍不喜欢和凡人一起被相提并论，光看看天使长那干人就很明了。这和他目前对Aziraphale的粗浅认知有了不小冲突。Crawley不喜欢纠结于细枝末节又异常费脑的事情，可能这次过后他就和那个天使老死不相往来了。 

一小片飘动的衣服晃晃悠悠。真遗憾，他原本还想追问几句关于炎剑的事。Raphale待在天上的时候手边常拿的就是这个。好吧，盘蛇金杖固然很棒，但是不断发出火焰、变化常驻的剑更拉风不是吗？然后这小子在入职第一天就丝毫不心疼地转手给了人类夫妻，手头松得气死人，也没见他有任何弄丢贵重物品的紧迫感，连反悔都没有。恶魔的心情开始往不爽的方向发展。在洪水淹没这整个地区前得给自己找点最后的乐趣，值得他花费这个特别时刻的乐趣，以此洗刷这个纪元留下的不痛快。

比如去追回单独落跑的独角兽？


	4. Chapter 4

4004BCE - 3004BCE 创世纪7.10-7.24

Aziraphale感觉四周逐渐变得静穆，除了这艘船上的生灵发出庞大鲜活的气息，其它地方陷入了幽蓝色的沉寂，像世界盖上被子睡去，留远方山群背后的土地迎来新的太阳。他望着依偎在一起的人类家族与千百对同样静得不真实的动物。宽广的空间有些拥挤和闷热，因为Noah紧紧关住了方舟唯一的窗户，上帝从外面推上了门，方舟还装满了东西，沉又稳。他放出的光团在船顶有气无力地运作，好在没影响累坏了的生物们休眠。有只黑脑袋黑背的兔子迈一步蹦一步地朝Aziraphale靠近。也许是它们换来惊人弹跳和爆发力的代价，缓慢走路的兔子瘸了似的无法连贯优雅地走出步伐。小动物扶上他的腿，把自己窝在屈膝靠坐在墙边的天使身上。  
  
“你和伴侣与朋友走散了吗小家伙？还有13只野兔在等着你归去它们的身边。”  
  
兔子在他怀里钻得更深了。  
  
“瞧瞧你，长得多奇特，”Aziraphale用手指轻轻顺野兔的胸前，不敢贸然去揉捏它薄薄的耳朵。  
  
“难道你在煤堆里仰躺着睡吗？色块分布这样滑稽，连耳朵都是外部黑内部浅。”  
  
他又想尝试入睡了。  
  
等溜达过独角兽跑过的沙丘后Crawley才慢半拍地反应过来他该如何定位这头野兽。后续处理和行为本身的性质也没有经脑考虑。譬如找到独角兽后该用什么拴住它。抓住了该带到哪里去，显然方舟会是唯一一个安定的去处，那岂不是成了给天堂打白工。听传言说只有处女才能骑上这种象征纯洁的动物，万一它自带什么“反邪恶”雷达，是否能靠近都成问题。这几条疑问匆匆从脑海上空像排成人字的候鸟飞过，没有驻足或停顿。笑话，都决定干了，这就是消遣和洪水前的狂欢。地方性世界末日也是末日，尽兴是狂欢的标准，不管是天堂还是地狱的秩序都要为个人意愿让道。  
  
Crawley翻过几重沙坡，草履鞋快被沙粒抛出一层光来。几乎是闷着头朝臆想的方向行进，不知是潜在的直觉所致还是单纯的误打误撞，恶魔找到座不可思议的森林。组成这片栖息地的树木比巨人更加高耸粗壮，比瀑布更令人自觉摇摇欲坠，注视它们的树梢（即使仰断脖子都看不清）会像注视天空过久后怕自己一跤绊上云端。夜幕和星光下，空气变得和黑暗的天空一边厚重，每吸入一口都可以感觉到呼吸道里灌满了水汽。土壤和落下的叶片枝丫腐化的味道顺着林间刮出的风逐渐变浓，是刚下过暴雨那般充斥着新鲜的、湿漉漉的气味。Crawley在闪闪烁烁的微光与如云的树丛所压下的黑暗中感到惬意，哪里都无法找到这样的静谧与原始。他终于展开仅存的翅膀将自己带上了树冠，为寻找独角兽的旅程提一提速。  
  
第二天的清晨，在飞行和行走之间不厌其烦地切换的Crawley终于见着了目标。这天没有太阳，天空被阴云胁迫式地捂住嘴脸。那头独角兽周身散发的光辉。灰白的躯体和长鬃像撒上了亮片，毛皮润泽如水带和溪流在流淌。动物自身就是个光源体，放松地侧趴在草地上，这在没有充足光线的森林里，形象卡在梦幻与怪异间不上不下的位置。考虑到它不是随便什么正常生物，在这上面深究太多毫无意义。只是不知道上帝在造独角兽的时候加了多少勺珠光粉，或者说独角兽就是一堆珠光粉和了点水和精面粉捏出来的，摸一把满手都是闪粉。Crawley被迷住眼似的拖着沉重的缓步靠近它，尽量踩在青苔上不去惊动这头圣洁的野兽。出乎意料，独角兽没因为恶魔的接近而起身逃跑，它抛出轻盈的目光，注视黑红的蛇穿过森林地板。  
  
“还算机灵，你清楚什么即将来临。”  
  
Crawley慢慢靠坐在独角兽露出的肚子前。这具身体走了很久，飞了很久，既然野兽已经不介意邪恶化身的亲近那么他就选择就地歇息。类马生物的体温和它的亲戚一样滚热，比人类的温度高很多，正好适合这条蛇依附取暖。上面的那位还会允许他留住片刻的宁静多久？  
  
“这段日子见鬼的糟，比初春汤汤水水的半融雪窟窿还恶心。”  
  
独角兽打了个响鼻，可能是应和说法，还有可能不带任何态度。  
  
“在这种事前面预先设想总是比实际发生时糟糕。临门一脚还和目前唯一一个算是正常的可交流对象吵崩了。  
  
我根本不知道哪句惹着了他，当初我确实把话放得有些咄咄逼人。可是他就直接跑了。  
  
我没有说我很遗憾吧？我以为玩笑话不能把他怎么样.....那个教条主义白头天使。嘶，跟Adam待久了说什么都跟起名字一样。”  
  
独角兽只是扇动带细闪的白睫毛，黑溜溜的眼睛和半垂的眼皮让它看起来很忧郁，像正在皱眉。多看了几眼在自己肚皮旁慢悠悠七零八落地吐出字句的恶魔，它弯下脖子睡了。  
  
来自背后的失重感攥着Crawley的领子将他从黑暗中拎出，睁开眼睛，独角兽已经站起来，它很给面子地没有在他的脸上落脚。恶魔身上全是爬动的鼠类，必须起身用双手掸掉这些蜱虫般挂在黑袍与发间的圆肉球，它们蹦豆子一样刷刷地从Crawley身上掉落。垂帘般的乌云蜂拥一块，极力想要触碰大地，甚至带来了那日回望苍穹的恐怖。厚闷的轰鸣放慢了笨重的身体碾压云层。抢先在这个肥大的超低音前，巨木折断倒塌和水流横冲直撞的声音争锋钻进Crawley的耳朵。神扭开了阀门，下一步就是把所有的天窗都掀开，好让雨像从天而降的死鲸鱼那样毫无美感地倾泼砸下。洪流狠狠摁下掌心，平移着自己的手推过森林，指尖在它身后庞大的体量未至之际穿过并填满森林的间隙。这里被彷徨、逃逸、恐慌溺灌，它们也被装进了收纳这块灰暗土地的麻袋，看不见的天神从两端拧抹布似地拧紧口袋。熊，獾，蛇，虫，鼬，兔，狼，鹿与数不尽大大小小的生物形成了一张翻卷跳动的毛毯，这场规模与移速令人战栗的集体大迁徙在地球上席滚。浪花的泡沫白得扎眼，一条海岸线在跑着速度惊人的马拉松朝Crawley和独角兽冲刷过来，鞭策着庞大的动物之毯。独角兽面对这个场景保持两分钟镇定很不容易，它具马儿的警戒心，容易受惊。卵石大的田鼠与蝗虫像蚂蚁爬上它的身体，飞奔过脊背跳下岛屿。灰黄色尘土高扬，地面被万千只迁徙者踏得震颤，它们不顾所有如同未来西班牙的祭品斗牛，每一头都是要杀人的碾压机。大型动物在他们身边分流，散播野火燎烧的惊惶。是矜持难移和对绝望事态的低落，死死压抑求生欲，把白色野兽钉在原地。奈何它扛不住一波接一波周遭勾起不安情绪的巨响，与虫群般密密麻麻、接二连三冲刷过身体的小型啮齿类，躁乱地甩头与跺蹄。Crawley毫不客气地抓握住独角兽的螺旋长角，用恶劣的语气威胁它不准乱动。他费了近一天一夜才找到它，不可以随随便便溺死。  
  
等白沫漫到Crawley的脚踝他才施下奇迹，使自己与身边这头野兽行走于水上。独角兽短时间内陷入了迷惑，它踏足于水面时蹄子不仅打滑还会腿软，四条腿颤颤巍巍撇开的样子像第一次走上冰面的热带动物。噢，这相对于类比更接近陈述事实，它和阿拉伯马同样俊美，生活在沙漠中的良驹身体紧实纤细，无论是脖颈、头颅、躯干还是四肢都拥有优雅的曲线，不过现在它的细腿撑在水上只为搞笑加分。Crawley不掩饰的大笑让独角兽备受屈辱，唯一能做的就是不服气地接受嘲笑，少了奇迹它只有泡水的份。  
  
“嘿伙计，等你浪费完时间我们也该被洪水拍翻了。咱们现在就该来验验你的耐力资质，好决定以后该不该再加个千里马的誉名。” 

Crawley跨上独角兽，在坐骑嘴中变出缰绳，催促它在晃动起伏的洪水上慢跑。这聪明的动物做得很好，壮着胆子在无定形的道路上驰过。留他忍受光背马颠簸的骑行，时刻担怕自己是否会直接摔下去。他扯着独角兽驱使它赶往方舟的方向，一路东行。  
  
事态越来越不妙，天空比猪鼻蛇的信子还黑，水势愈渐凶猛浩大。这个情况下要绕开毫无阻拦的沧浪变得惊险困难，保不准下一秒兽蹄下的水面便开始上涨涌起，或者竭力浮游的捕食者想要制造临终的麻烦。独角兽穿越藏蓝的水间，仍然隐隐发光，坚定地前进，踩着浪子飞跃一个个升出的悬崖。黑色波澜就在他们身边，滔滔的水墙形成的镜面里浮动，与骑手的光影一起传流。Crawley能看见薄薄的水里飘过体力不支的飞鸟和甲虫。大雨在这个不适宜的时候降至。世界是一大锅滚油，现在里面泼了盆水。分不清雨往下落还是浪潮向上拍打，一切都被银针密密缝紧，视线里只剩下白线和夹杂的黑灰，耳边也被这团毛线般的世界填满了嘈杂，看不见，听也只有沙哑模糊的声响。  
  
冥冥之中远处有一个东西用着诡异的速度靠近船只。它很熟悉，没有熟悉到每天都见到的程度。天使能真切的感觉到。他就在外面，在倾盆大雨之下和咆哮的洪水之上。Aziraphale有些被这个认知吓到了，他立即赶出去，希望兔子不会生气。那声“咚”听着不太妙。  
  
方舟通往甲板的隔层原来厚重得把所有不安的声音和景象都隔绝到了庇护所之外，以至于Aziraphale从来都没发现风雨和水势可以称得上暴虐。这才仅仅是灾难的首日而已！眼前世界一会儿雨的白色，一会是洪水的黑色。重重扎下的雨水使他目不能视，于是他撑开翅膀，篷顶般笼罩自己，运转起可望穿天际的视界。至少三千米开外，那只恶魔瘫倒在水面，任由底下的波浪推搡，浪潮已经开始把他托向高空。无法顺水淹没，Crawley被波速超越所有生物的巨兽驮上峭壁。Aziraphale又花了两秒才反应过来那个倒霉鬼没了意识。天使如支脱弦响矢，以最快的速度飞行在暴雨中。白梭子撕裂几近要被水缝合的天地，击碎翘起的浪花。恶魔在浪尖翻动，沫花抽打滚石般让他不断靠近悬崖的终末。红发被雨蒙了一层劣质的纱，像海啸中散落的花束，像细长的火苗，渺小鲜艳，刺着人眼。他被抛下去，要掉入大渊。Aziraphale朝Crawley伸出双臂，迎面而来的是厚雾般织成幕帘的落雨，那墙巨浪用压抑投下的睥睨与阴影，风刮过耳旁模糊不堪的呼呼声和川洪翻滚粉身碎骨的潮汐声。天使接住那团火焰，差点把他打翻在风暴中。好在他有基路伯的翅膀，多一份重量也不影响他展开其余的稳住平衡，并快速脱离比肩入云山岭的浪。  
  
Aziraphale着陆时心里默默祈祷上帝造船的吩咐没有精打细算到连多出一个恶魔都会使方舟下沉，不然后果会比荒诞的梦境更加不堪设想。现实未辜负祈祷。他环过Crawley的腰让晕厥过去的人靠在自己身上，轻手轻脚把恶魔拖回自己之前待的位置。Aziraphale没敢动用奇迹，这期间的账单明细被上边看见了会要求充斥冗词赘句的书面作业。他只能在文字上耍些混淆视听的把戏，旁敲侧击地使阅读者逐渐忽视从未阐明的事实。Michael的问题可以提前设想。比如为什么突然来回瞬移三千多公里。但凡她能消停几年也不至于救个人都搞得惊险刺激和遮遮掩掩。  
  
天使干等着平躺的Crawley自主苏醒，最好赶在人类一家睡足之前。  
  
因为救济灵的方舟承载的是神的仁慈，神最后的宽恕。它象征将来的教会。  
  
Aziraphale思考过呛水的可能性，然而Crawley瘫在洪水上发生了什么他一无所知，至少正常频率的呼吸与体温显示蛇的生命没受到威胁。封闭的空间里无法分辨昼夜转换，连生物钟久而久之都会被混淆。船上的动物都压抑着自己的本性不引起骚乱，光是维持宁静就要了它们所有的精力，族群间自然地陷入了持续沉睡的死循环。Aziraphale不知道自己候在原地候了多久。回顾记忆比什么都枯燥，记忆虽是流动的，却远不及将文字放入视线内时顺畅。断开Aziraphale思绪链的是一连串炸开的咳嗽，如磨一柄压在箱底太过久远的锈剑，或得了哮喘的老狗发出濒死狂吠。天使紧张地看向Noah，双手卡壳了一样不允许自己残忍地去捂恶魔的口。  
  
“嘘--尽量小声一点，你恐怕不会喜欢让人类赶你下船。”  
  
“哈，额，哈呃、咳。呜咳、咳咳咳。咳嗯。”  
  
“哦天。我没想给你压力。”  
  
红头发恶魔消瘦的脸气色不怎么好，特别是他张嘴又想咽下断断续续的喘咳，看上去在呕空气。Aziraphale最终还是端出了一碗水（沿边薄薄的陶碗，很适合拿来喝水），抬高了Crawley的背协助他喝下。这都算不上是个奇迹吧。  
  
“我弄丢它了。”  
  
他的声音蜷折起来，含混着颗粒，比干花瓣还易碎。  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“我弄丢它了。我没能抓紧，我把它弄丢了。”  
  
“Crawley？”  
  
“你不明白，我弄丢它了。”  
  
Aziraphale难以置信自己所见所闻。这只恶魔听上去快哭了，肯定不是指他两眼泪汪汪的意思，而是说话方式不接近恶魔这一概念。太奇怪了，会有自责情绪的地狱施虐者。Aziraphale没有因突破世界观的事实觉得不适，他的惊愕趋于正面。  
  
“没关系，你还有你手中的奇迹，无论丢了什么都会找回来的。”天使柔下声，虽然他认为空泛的言语远不够抚慰语气开始疯癫的蛇。  
  
“我弄丢了独角兽。它肯定死了。”  
  
“世界上还留有一只啊。”  
  
“哦，我不久前说过同样的话是吗。”  
  
Crawley上拉领口，把头缩进湿乎乎的黑袍里。（天使意识到后又打了个响指）  
  
“它应该对你来说很重要，我为此感到抱歉。它的身体能被找回就可以复活，说不定你能碰上？你会去找吗？”  
  
“那干嘛拉我上船。”恶魔的声音粗糙不善，他很不满意天使的拐弯抹角。  
  
“我不可能留你在外面不管。”  
  
“为什么不。”  
  
“因为那不对。”  
  
Crawley冒了半截头，金黄的眼睛对上天使的。呆了几秒，后而皱眉，看上去闷闷不乐。  
  
“行了，我懒得跟你耗。”  
  
“外面的雨可能没变小。”

恶魔撅着嘴摇晃起脑袋，对Aziraphale的拉扯甚是疑惑。  
  
“你晓得我会游泳吧？”  
  
“我当然乐意不去质疑你，但你之前就是被水拍晕了。大可选一个良机再离开。”  
  
“噗--那不算，我带了匹只能在陆地上跑的溜溜马，不然我早就去更好的地方晾着了。”  
  
“独角兽想必不会欣赏这个称呼。”  
  
“要么在没人的林子里瞎逛，要么就是驮小姑娘散步。不是溜溜马是什么。”  
  
Crawley站起朝通往甲板的出口走去，未推上门。大蛇翻上护栏，回望门檐旁目送他出走的天使，苍老曲折的枯松盆栽杵在瓢泼大雨里。  
  
“我从来没打算留在这个木头盒子里。祝你跟那群动物共济一年愉快。”蛇像栓锚的绳子，扭成黑色波浪滑下船，溶进无边无际的潮水。  
  
不提倒还好，现在他想向上司开报告。在除了活物外一无所有的密闭空间里待满整年的天使有几率会患上精神失常。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale前往坎迪尔（Qantir）觐见法老，为争取王储监护人的位置，在上任之前他还得先通过一次面试。

出埃及记前 1303BCE Pt.1

Do you remember  
你是否还记得  
Back in the Spring  
值春季  
Every morning birds would sing  
每日早晨都有鸟鸣  
Do you remember  
你是否还记得  
Those special times  
那些特别的时光  
They'll just go on and on  
它们拉成长卷  
In the back of my mind  
在我脑中回放  
“Remember the Time” — Michael Jackson

  
周围的人们未显诧异。有起意转身看他的，似乎他们没有多吃惊。祭司引着Aziraphale去往神庙。埃及的地标性建筑物无非就是陵墓或供奉神的屋子。见过法老的行宫，他本以为自己不会再为类似的宅邸呆愣驻足。当瓦吉特之屋露出她全部的身貌之时，她的宏伟又一次将这个异邦人钉在原地。向导在发现身后的异样时回头，露出了带有民族式自豪感的笑容，似乎暗中鼓励他“是的，她赢得世人的钦慕，不费吹灰之力。在见到真神前便肃然起敬吧，”停下脚步与外国人一同欣赏神在凡间的宿舍。  
  
围绕在外部的砖墙遵循规律断开，构建出错落的陆上水花。浪子与规整的棕榈树排簇拥神之厦，她的身体由来自努比亚的石料搭起，犹如包围尼罗河两侧的沙漠，使她永驻于此，无畏邀请永恒延伸的时间共同漫步。入口甬道两侧趴满了守门石狮，它们俯卧在长方形的底座上，审视行人。深深凿下的埃及主神巍然屹立于塔门的彩旗间，在欢迎之前首先是震慑，让人瞬间遗忘那些不敬的念头。即将触天的花岗石方尖塔，与荒漠般辽阔的塔门。她并不及Geb与Nut*宽硕深邃，却和他们同等伟岸，不容许鄙夷与轻视。圣殿门面如宽展的双臂，要接纳沿着笔直大道走来的客人。行者在大门前的廊上如尘粒灰砂，无从比拟压倒性的体积。  
  
看门人站在狭长的入口旁，正午的太阳挂上天空，门后愈渐深邃的阴影赋予她诡术般的吸引力。位于神庙前部的是一个露天大院。在后方接待客人的多柱厅内一条条巨柱擎上庙顶，于人而言不输Cheops*的恢宏大气。柱面的浮雕撰写了庙内举办过的仪式以及过程，文字间辅以法老与神灵交流的图画，姿态与对应的文本同样严谨，一板一眼地恪守宗教艺术传统。有四五人一组的画工支起高梯分别为巨石柱莲花状的顶端补色。落下的粉尘在肃穆中久久无法发出细若蚊蝇扇翅的喊叫。步入更内部，不时有僧侣、祭司、花坛匠等雇员进出，守卫逐渐森严。Aziraphale感觉自己走过的路程难以置信地长。至少奇景如织，丝毫没让他乏累。  
  
直到庙廊将行人送至神庙中央后部的位置才到圣坛。这座神庙的规划异常之处可能就是圣坛的面积与它后方的房间安排。圣坛很大，且不似其它庙宇的三面封闭式圣坛，除了两侧连接贮藏室由墙壁封上，前后都是四根棕榈叶顶头列柱象征性地分隔。神的卧室自然是最好的房间，地板装饰了釉陶瓷砖，内墙画满沼泽地里人们在纸莎草丛网鸟的场景。围墙替半开放式房间阻隔神庙外炎热的气浪和扬尘。后方又是一个圣湖庭院。圣坛中央缺了神龛，取而代之的是支架围起的纱布帐幔。中间有一个庞大模糊的淡色阴影，随被风鼓吹的纱而扭动。前面长方形石祭坛摆满了祭司端上的食物与花园采来的鲜花装饰。  
  
"伟大的神，忠诚的仆人向您发出问候。这位从异度到来的人想成为未来王储的监护者。我们的君王有意用他，在这之前欲征求您的高见。"  
  
“他为何不跪。”  
  
幕后供奉的神发问。Aziraphale身旁的祭司面向帐幔跪地低头，剩外国来客一人仍然站得拔直。  
  
"Aaz，你该伏身。"  
  
“我不会这么做的。”  
  
“不要逼我当众斥责你。你应当使神满意才有资格提要求。”祭司在第一次提醒时已经挂不住脸面，现在则红透了。  
  
“我绝不跪拜异教的神。”  
  
“你该清楚我有权利惩罚你的无礼，异邦人。”神的声音插进来。  
  
“无关乎礼仪，只是个人原则。”愤怒的祭司狠狠攥住他的罩衣。Aziraphale不示弱地回瞪这位行为出格的神职人员，未因拉扯而佝偻身躯。  
  
“有求于我，跪拜天经地义。”  
  
“国王尊重您，但我从未求您什么。”  
  
“......”  
  
薄纱上的投影默默摇曳、扭曲。下一秒神的声调变得戏谑，背后还有挖苦觐见者清高姿态的凉意。  
  
“即使把你送去Sobek*那，你也不求我？兴许你在Anubis那还可以再经历一次生前体验。*”  
  
“我将有何所求？”  
  
“那时候，你求我赏赐你一切。”  
  
驻于石柱旁的四个卫士手已经按在了镰剑的柄上，迈开步朝Aziraphale靠近。白衣人屹立不动，神坛前的紧张感拉成了细弦，风和鸟鸣以及足底摩擦在地面的噪音微微牵动处在拉锯下的弦。而来访者的镇定自若将气氛变成了一条爬行的马陆，它安静无声，步伐如波，亦如江涛不可阻挡。千百条排列严密，织布机样的腿，你无法即刻想到办法去打断或扭转它的进程。但天使做到了。  
  
“Crawley.”

现情形中他也没法顺着接话演下去了。天使压低嗓音，用受够奉陪这场恶作剧的口吻，缓缓拖拉这个名字。后面的人冻住，接着一把把亚麻帘子掀到旁边。

“嘿嘿，行了，他以前帮过我忙。别为难他。”

守卫们仍有犹豫，神忽然明亮轻快的话语和礼仪条规的冲突让他拿不定主意。

“怎么了伙计们。一块儿出去歇歇吧，你也是，你们所有人。趁着太阳毒辣，在神坛外休息会儿。嗯？美好的下午？我想单独和他聊。”

她转向Aziraphale。

“我该痛哭流涕吗。你居然还记得十几个世纪前的落汤鸡。”

“我们彼此都不需要这个。”  
  
祭司与守卫显然不止停留在费解层面上，发言者之间忽然拉近的距离令人无所适从，还为此无助地恼火。然而圣坛里其余的人只能归顺命令在混乱中离开圣坛。

"行（fair enough）。说起来，你长了张日耳曼人的脸，融入环境挺不容易吧。"  
  
“而你身上的特征与凯尔特人别无二致也相安无事。”  
  
“真不讲礼貌。我们能别在这儿像傻子一样嘲讽对方长了副蛮族面孔吗。”  
  
“是你先起头的Crawley。”  
  
“顺带一提我改了。”对面的蛇慢缩缩地咀嚼词句时散发出失望。Aziraphale摸清了缘故，尽管这几个发现没能让他得意起来。

“改了？”

“名字。‘Crawley’的意味并不.....并不得体。总有匍匐在别人脚下蠕动的感觉。”

“你确实是蛇啊。好吧，那会是什么？Puana？*Antaboga？*Bael？*Shahmaran？*还是说就是Wadjet？”

“Crowley，面向同事用的。当你对了一半吧。”

“噢。”天使发出了小小的应答，嘴唇包成了快速缩小的圈。金鱼吐泡差不多就是这样的。

“前段时间我只到过澳大利亚和巴比伦。有好几个宗教同时发源，不可能是我。看起来你对这方面还挺了解？”

“....就知道。道听途说罢了，我没有研究异教的个人兴趣。也不应该深入。”

“那太糟了（Too bad then.）。多了解点东西免于你去胡乱质疑他人。”

“我只是不觉得你会在工作上分身乏术。”

“扯淡，我要想认真干还会选择当神吗？这里有没有我区别不大。你懂我的意思？”  
  
“既然如此就速速下发口信吧。”  
  
“你吃了什么药才想当王子监护人。”  
  
“法老所望。”  
  
“和我的问题没关系。”  
  
“公事。”  
  
“这就说通了，我岂不是该理所应当地阻拦这个‘神圣的’计划？”  
  
Aziraphale没有表现得忧心忡忡，他不受控地又抖出点站在好阵营的傲然（但意识到他始终在求人办事的位置上，所以迅速收敛了）。  
  
“在此等事务上你无从阻拦。就算Wadjet不通过职位安排，法老最终也会同意。”只是过程会翻几番地麻烦。  
  
“......”  
  
“所以。”  
  
“所以你这只比喜鹊还讨厌的天使又想让我当自己的鹦鹉。*”  
  
金叶乌木狮脚床有一条腿缠了眼镜蛇，绷上的皮面扯着两侧的木头发出了细细的嘎吱声。Crowley将靠枕推开，坐起身。所幸她拒绝了手编假发，不需要在侧躺后调整厚重的发套，也不用起身时费力扶它。卡拉西里斯罩住上臂，于胸前扭成结，下部像长斗篷那样散开。轻飘飘的透明纱料保有垂褶，在她的腿与地面间开出扇。在卡拉西里斯下只有一条绳衣，红玉髓穿珠硌在皮肤上，精心点缀过的绳股环过腹股沟的顶端。严格说起来它算衣服吗？从现代眼光看只是条挂在腰肢上的漂亮链子，起不到遮盖作用。  
  
“你似乎对暴露的打扮无感？”天上的家伙通常对袒露身体加以歧视，并大斥它为下流邪恶的行为。  
  
“地方风俗习惯就好。至于另一种情况，物资不够所有人使用，没人能谴责这点。”  
  
“我以为你那边对这种意见很大。”  
  
“其他人倒不好说。咳，请问现在你对任职的事有大致考量了吗。”  
  
“我可以批准，但有条件。”  
  
“先说说看？这不是交易吧？”先决条件是否属于恶魔交易的一环难以判定。除了明着踏进陷阱还有试探余地。  
  
“如果你把信息交换都当交易，那这就是。你上次为什么直接跑路了，回答我我就帮你。”  
  
“啊？”  
  
“二月十六日。洪水。” 恶魔开始漫不经心地抚摸床头边翘起的狮尾，重复提醒和追究让她尴尬。  
  
“哦是的，那天闹得很不愉快。因为你说我是羊。”  
  
“我说你是羊。”  
  
“对。”  
  
“就因为这个！”  
  
“显然牧羊犬都比羊强。”Aziraphale的声音掖在喉根，蠕动嘴唇私语般地辩解。Crowley夸张的感叹让他也开始隐隐动摇当时愤怒的初衷。  
  
对这番说辞摸不着头脑的恶魔苦涩地眯起眼，摆了副酸痛又迷惑的表情，像咽下什么辛辣的东西后不小心呛到了。  
  
“...说白了你还是不喜欢和人被一同相提而论。”  
  
“犯不着这么评判吧，我可不介意和聪明人比较。属血气的人们是盲目的羊群。属灵的不需要引导就可以自发地追随遵从上帝。照主的说法虽然他们都属于羊群，但性质不同。根据语境，显然你在羞辱我。”说话过程中天使回想起当时在蛇眼里看见的东西。老天，他最后听上去确实有些生气了。  
  
“我真没那个意思！”  
  
“额，我会把这当成诚恳的解释( Well, I'll take that as a sincere elaboration.)。...还有，我..为我当时的失态道歉。”Aziraphale字句顿挫的犹豫应合了他细微的视线变化与挑眉。让自己不要触到什么不成文规定里的线，在认错的同时起欲力挽自己作为纯灵体类的尊严（因为理论上他们不会犯错）。方才纯粹激烈的反驳使他无暇怀疑这只恶魔的诚信，话就已经吐出来了。  
  
Wadjet歪着头双手撑住皮面将身体支棱在床上，眼睛圆过法老日月胸牌上镶嵌的宝石。  
  
“你怎么了？”  
  
“......”  
  
“我的回答没能让你满意？”  
  
“嗯.....那什么----你随便叫个书吏回来吧，就刚才出去的那几个。”  


*Geb：大地 Nut：天空  
*Cheops：这里指胡夫金字塔  
*Puana：雅鲁罗人的创世大水蟒。  
*Antaboga：巴厘神话的世界蛇。  
*Bael：所罗门之钥里七十二柱魔神第一位。  
*Shahmaran：古波斯的半人半蛇神。  
*Sobek：鳄鱼脑袋的尼罗河之神。扔人喂鳄鱼的委婉说法。后面指Ammit，是一只长着鳄鱼头部，狮子的前半身和河马后半生的雌性恶魔。在Anubis称完死者的心脏后，心脏比羽毛重的罪人会被她吃掉。  
  
  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

出埃及记前 1303BCE Pt.2

Aziraphale走在暮色下的坎迪尔（Qantir）。方盒状建筑物之间和街道上的人数不减。奴隶商牵着一队努比亚俘来的黑奴，结束了今天的叫卖。收工返屋前木匠最后翻查他的工具，搬运工担上刚从烧窖取出的陶器，陶工还在转他面前的转轮，迈锡尼人结伴互相交谈，本地妇女从井边走远头上顶了一只双耳水罐，有人靠坐在墙下编补他的灯心草凉鞋。行人踢起尘埃，赶往他们要去的地方，还需注意是否有谁家的狗或猫在街上游走，穿在人腿的丛中晃荡。干燥的空气里味道混杂在一起，附近的工坊里有人摔翻了储存香料的油罐，树脂的气味忽然厚重。人们在香气幔子里更疲倦，消失在天边的热量如被消磨干净的精力，夜色变得冲鼻浓烈，催他们躺倒昏睡。上空绕转的蝇虫与路沿逃窜的鸭子让这里浮上薄薄一片油渍样的聒噪。  
  
一个围腰衣的人搓着手心的干泥，不远处见着Aziraphale便高声喊起来。他吐闪米特的话语，只有三个同行的奴隶扯住他，堵他嘴。Aziraphale没理会，继续朝中心外的方向前进。弯弯绕绕地走过房屋的窄缝，灯火和人流逐渐弱了，还能看到稀稀拉拉几个身着贯头衣的人向外走。他得去到工人的城镇。繁华的诺姆*唰地幻化成别的世界。光秃秃，穷得一干二净，命贱的杂草都不愿扎根。活物该有的燥热被丢尽。劣质泥砖盖的房子粗糙不堪，摇摇欲坠，灰土肮脏的黄色把这儿变成了荒郊野岭才能找到的洞穴或石窟。空洞的窗口挥发内部的黑暗，完了好像只剩下暂时蜗居于内的夜行动物。它们没有趋光性，靠这烂泥破砖搭的窝苟活在角落。白天窝里的蝙蝠卷抱起翅膀挂在一块儿，洞外呼啸而过的鹰隼把它们吓得震颤不止。  
  
天使留于一户人家前，他听见里面的歌声被扼住，直至彻底窒息。如同木门未叩自开的奇迹，那张门帘慢慢卷起。来自利未支派的夫妻抱紧儿女，畏缩在离门最远的墙角。  
  
“Amram！Jochebed！不必生起恐怖，因主差我来护你们。”  
  
骚动在镇中刮起风，这里的人知晓这夜定不寻常。  
  
多日后的早晨，他按照法老的吩咐到河边的码头等候，有侍卫替他挡开群众。簇拥周围的人们脸上明媚得能点起火，蓝红黑各色的人头攒动，在外人看来确实是异象。引水员的高喝与河道隐约出现荷花形翘起的船头引得一场欢呼炸开。瘦长的圣船用黎巴嫩的雪松，埃及的无花果木和枣木建造，像一艘太阳船，坚实又漂亮，像承载了Ra*穿梭于天地的大船。船舱挂有精美的亚麻布，船首船尾扎了长长的布条。桨手齐齐推转手中的木柄，排桨搅合了送船前行的水流，掌管桅杆的船员收起白帆，舵手扯住绳索操纵大舵驱船朝岸边靠拢。  
  
青色皮肤的Hapi*带来北方守护神，女神从她的屋里出来，她的仆人为河神梳头，要与他们一同庆祝将抚育神子的人。她就在那，在舱前彩色的棚顶下，毒蛇的眼神采奕奕，锐利如同豹爪。Wadjet穿细吊带的番红长裙，秃鹫苍白的双翼从胸下两侧交叉地包裹她，菱形织纹和腰臀的褶饰像鳞片。处身水上的神那浓密弯曲的红色长发是雄狮的鬃毛，迎风狂乱地蓬开，靠近鬓的发丝编为绳帘样的小辫，末端用压过花纹的金叶卷紧，别在耳后，露出右脸侧盘成兽印*的黑蛇纹。颈饰上群青的珐琅片与金片相邻，珍珠显得玻璃质也可跻身成为从矿中挖出的稀奇石头。宽大鲜艳的环状饰品遮住锁骨肩胛，肩头从边缘衔接，将弧线引下手臂。她高高的胸脯下勾起一道残月，裸露出来，饱满圆润像石榴。她时刻挺直腰板，打开胸膛，只为更好地迎接男人与女人们赞颂她崇拜她。好些人把假发用散沫花染成了近似神的发色，让自己的头颅能与神般耀眼。他们的目光是春夏怒放中的辽阔花海，热烈绚烂，簇拥中间的主角。蛇神高昂起头，俯视众人，像土地之上的圆盘。人们朝她投来的视线要能结成网，她就是伸出无数条手臂够着大地万物的科胡*。  
  
Aziraphale凝视她。她和云里远处的Raphael一样意气风发，金色环绕周身，亮红的光晕罩在发顶，像奇异的大花瓣在海市蜃楼里出现。他忆起Raphael的翅膀有蓝色。白羽毛斑驳地朝上爬。除了翼角深又纯，下方覆羽的颜色摔得稀碎，仿佛被靛蓝染浴上色时湛出的染料弄污了的布匹。  
  
“Aziraphale.”  
  
身材高大的蛇冲他招手，他才意识自己要去哪，面前那人是谁。宫内派出祭司与战士给神抬轿，还有持大扇的侍女前后跟随，Aziraphale与这像是节日游行的队伍共同步向Seti的新宫殿。人们向队伍扔花，欢快的喊叫占满路途，因为他们用眼看见神，将随神进入国王的住宅，即受到无限的荣耀。他们绕过属于行政的区域，直接去到皇宫围墙后的住所，法老在他的露面窗上等候。天青石和金子的外饰在Seti与他家人足下生辉。Tia牵着她母亲的手，Tuya王后则将空出的手轻轻搭在隆起的肚前。Seti端坐于宝座，Tia好奇地用指尖捻她父亲耐姆西特（nemesit*）的一角，法老不语，将女儿的手慢慢捏下去。看到这里Aziraphale忍不住挂了微笑，这位用铁腕统治埃及与周边列国的君王出乎意料地对自己孩子十分宽容。他与妻女在奢华的阳台上反而不太可怕，小柳叶状刀片般的双眼，冷硬的高颧骨，和家族遗传的鹰钩鼻塑造出的严厉被一股怀旧的温情冲淡。他初见法老时都无法在他的眸中停留太久，脑子里全是在外饱受压榨的奴隶。在飘荡的沙土里像牲畜般拉着搬运泥砖的撬车，工头坐在堆起的砖上吆喝。Amram在正午会给端着盆瓢围坐一起的奴隶唱歌，可那歌声总以鞭子抽劈空气的脆响结尾。Aziraphale过半便作罢转而盯着头巾前的秃鹫与眼镜蛇头。他忽然又笑不出来了。  
  
见队伍已停下，Seti起身致意。  
  
“Wadjet，莎草与蜂*的守护者，族人的赛库蛇*。你驻在我身边，我祖先的身边，犹如Horus的眼睛一般坚韧，愿你一直欢快，像狩猎的灵猫与河流发中的鱼。你准许异邦的人来守护明日的王储，愿Aaz的到来使我族生命力不减，在现世安然无恙，欣荣隆昌。”  
  
“你的愿望会落实。你的族人将经历翻天覆地的变化，征战异土，使那方人折服，战士却毫发无伤。Aaz要成为牵引者，他的活泼是腾起的羚羊，他无愧在Thoth*面前请示成为祂忠实的书吏，他将让王储平安快乐。”  
  
Crowley伸展开手臂，在发言时把手当成桨轻轻挥动。这样做让人们能信服，她的语言更加有力。至少对除了Aziraphale以外的人等非常有力。天使在听闻这段宣言后不雅地缩了下脖子，还要压制任何对神“失敬”的举动，现在不是正确的场合。  
  
“那好。Aaz，你有要说的吗。很高兴听到你作为异国的人竟能掌握这里的文字，实属令人刮目相看。”  
  
“除去无尽的感激，别无它言。请陛下原谅我的嘴拙。”  
  
“无妨，事务已定，静候佳音即可，临盆时我的人会找到你。此前就请你长居坎迪尔，或伴女神身边。我听说你们的关系似乎不一般。”  
  
Aziraphale给Crowley递去一个眼神，大致是“你到底给他们说了什么。”的意思。Crowley回递“我从来没主动说任何关于我们的事，法老想知道什么随随便便，别老盯我。”  
  
待领命的程序走完，Crowley打发了侍者，她与Aziraphale在皇室居住的那片城镇兜圈子。  
  
“你怎么回事？和Seti说我会书写？”  
  
“除了人格外，你不觉得有点额外抬高你档次的优点才足够使法老完全信服吗？”  
  
“我的口头诱导已经够了！本来少说话就是为了避开异教赞颂。现在你直接跟他们说我可以当书吏！”  
  
“为了更顺利地完成任务这点连牺牲都谈不上的努力也不愿意付诸？”  
  
“只要跟原则沾边的就和个人付出没有关系。”  
  
“往坏的方向理解，把你往火坑里推—我已经这么实施了—就是我的本职工作。往好的方向理解，想想你用的名字，埃及人很重视起名。但你！你只搞了个无意义的音节当名，他们会觉得你稳重？我在法老面前亲自替你加码，你有什么可抱怨的？”  
  
天使把双手抄在上腹，低头步行，穿刺而下的光再次漂白他的皮肤。恶魔知道沙土小道没什么好看的，没有瓷砖，没有拼成图案的马赛克。  
  
“还有什么事。”  
  
“...我认真思量过，不管最终结果如何我还是得告诉你。”  
  
“啊？”  
  
“你能让Seti在上埃及建你的神庙吗？”  
  
“听着，你现在很莫名其妙。我追不上你的脑子。”  
  
“先这么说吧，你应该了解法老的为人和治国风格。从他的祖父那辈开始，他们疯狂扩张统治力和动工。一名最高统治者，而且生长于军事世家，不会给动摇自己王位的因素任何机会。这国的居民不纯粹，再不调控可能随时都会失去平衡。”  
  
“我明白。所以？”  
  
“让一部分奴隶远离政治和军事中心，避开可能实施的生育管控，就不说避开，缓解严格监督的效果总会有吧。”  
  
“听你说得好像会爆发什么灾难或战争。”  
  
“本来发配他们去做苦力就是防止他们增长太快的策略之一，没奏效。Seti肯定会杀一部分以色列婴孩或老人。争夺吃食的嘴和占去空间的人太多。”  
  
"什么东西！"  
  
“他绝对会采取这个方法。”  
  
“你现在就敢一口咬死？”  
  
“......那是主的话。”  
  
“哦！你就想让我帮你保业绩？”  
  
“也不完全—我以为你不喜欢看到小孩被杀死！”  
  
“啊，是，但再怎么我也不可能明着帮天堂办事。还有，你们头儿爱说鬼话，不可靠。”  
  
“道歉！”  
  
"这事你不用想了。特别是出于立场，我不会相信预言。并且你没开出足够的条件。"

“就算预防婴孩被杀无法说服你，你也该料到靠法老太近在长远局观下不是明智之举。”  
  
“我？他刚刚从阿比多斯（Abydos）搬到坎迪尔的新宫殿，突然要和他反着住怕不是有问题！就算找得到宗教影响的理由Seti也不会对我安下心。...我得碰上什么糟心事才需要东躲西藏！”   
  
“呼----我清楚了。你的态度很明确，我们不用继续谈了。”  
  
Aziraphale庆幸富人们不爱迎接上午的日光。他们的女神朝四处抛岩浆的场景一点都不好看，充满怨气。若想见证的人得排起队伍，他就是在队尾徘徊的那类。Aziraphale从未期待不欢而散。与本意相违，触到了不该碰的地方。或许这场对话本身就不该存在。因为他嘴碎，多漏了信息酿成南辕北辙的结果。  
  
王储的诞日前他们都没有再会面。到那日他们相会于大殿的后宫，那处只留给女性的空间有生命出世。他们没有聆听母亲漫长的哭喊，默默和端水盆的侍女退出内室，让痛苦掩盖在布与纱后。Uraeus*围绕紫红色的新太阳，至高的王如此宣布。

TBC.

  
*诺姆：古埃及行政区的单位/名称  
*Ra：拉神，埃及太阳神  
*Hapi：尼罗河神  
*兽印：666的组合花纹, 666 the number of beast  
*科胡：与神同居的灵魂状态  
*Nemesit：也可以称作Nemes  
*莎草与蜂：指代法老  
*赛库蛇：保护亡者免受侵害的蛇  
*Thoth：托特神，长着鹮头的智慧之神  
*Uraeus：神圣的毒蛇，一般指耐姆西特前的眼镜蛇装饰，但也可指代Wadjet  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seti的上位年代和统治的时间到现在都还有争议，他的祭司说他统治了55年（无证据），但按照现代考古的推测大概只有短短九年。关于Moses出世的年代应该推到第十八王朝Amenhotep I统治期间（1525 B.C），为了戏剧性和一些历史巧合还是选择放在第十九王朝。文内提及的年代以及历史细节全部为虚构剧情服务，包括一些习俗和建筑类描述只为营造临境感。超前概念被过早提起，瞎编的言行描写，不知道存不存在的服饰搭配，匹配不上真实年代的事件、战役，错误的宗教仪式流程，混淆人种等等都可能会是这篇文章的一部分（因为我也不知道自己到底写对没）。以及情节安排会很幼稚...（逻辑混乱的画画人落下了泪水，我会下意识把政治决策想得很简单）如果有朋友想考证还请自行研究...能替我纠出合适的错误再好不过，在此感谢！  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning：本章含有尸体以及屠杀的直接描写，请斟酌阅读

出埃及记 1.9-2.6 1307BCE 

  
  
巴柯*之城在日光淹没时召回了它残破的魂魄。充血的太阳已经被黑水吞食至顶。世界满是灰浑橙红，像是被即将迎取今日死亡的圆轮诅咒，它也被污血浇灌，开始发炎、腐败。归来的人曳步将自己的躯体拖过沙土，一群被野火焚成炭的枯树在泼过血的城缓缓移动，焦黑的影子漆过红肿的城镇。  
  
利未支派的女人坐在屋内的地面，她观察被留出的方形洞口，无心去看子女在干什么。她顾盼属于这家的影子从外墙掠过，尽管这夜已经够深，路过的人依然能在窗外留下一瞬的剪影。然后门口干草杆卷帘被一只手掀开，留存于脑海的影像踱步回她的身旁，她褪下影子的贯头衣，也许情况不会太糟，也许她会看到被生皮鞭抽开的血肉，长长的裂痕里仍湿，像被掰开或过熟的水果。Jochebed不好意思再开口请求神人，但她还有外敷的药膏。一切一切让她所忧愁的没有来临。演练般的幻想每每在一日被放入柩棺时降临，使她因归来的丈夫而放轻心，还使她重新拾起自己虚幻般的忧愁，新增的伤口将它化为真正的感受。她一遍遍念过这是父降下的惩罚，要他们赎罪，要他们省过，才好踏上那条窄道。她不知道的是，这罚也许是为了偿还那性情暴戾、谋害了兄弟的先祖犯下的过错。  
  
“为什么？Shiphrah和Puah做得不好吗？”  
  
“你大概不知道那两个女人如何狡辩。说以色列妇人过于强健，在她们赶到之前就生产了！就因这种荒谬的理由而留他们性命！”  
  
下埃及的神第一次露怯，法老瞅着她，像是发现了一匹绿色的胡狼。  
  
“我并非要苛责你，伊默特（Imet）夫人*，Horus也曾冲昏头脑砍掉了母亲的首级。你在提出建议时我赞许过，这次的疏误没人能预见。我会处理好此事。对了，我记得你先前说要在培尔-瓦吉特（Per-Wadjet）*召开庙会？”  
  
“是。”  
  
“你可以多花点时间在那上面。散散心。”  
  
“陛下？”  
  
“怎么了。”  
  
“你打算怎么办？”  
  
她这次把话放得犹豫又唯唯诺诺。法老第一次说出要屠杀男婴的意向时，她表现得过于热诚积极，几乎是慌不择路地列举点子。而被采纳的方针--让Shiphrah与Puah两个接生婆为希伯来妇人收生，看她们临盆的时候，若是男孩，就把他杀了；若是女孩，就留她存活（出埃及记1：16）--如今没能使国王满意。  
  
“我信不过与那些奴隶同民族的人。让埃及的臣民与士兵定期勘察会有更好的成果。”  
  
国王背着手和身旁的维西尔*定制将要分发下的去对众法令。雪花石膏的行政大厅内慢慢转动傍晚前月亮已挂上的天空的靛青。阴影勾过Seti的下颌，漫出一般宣张他勃勃的野心。厅中的所有事物，磨光的玄武石地板，砂石的巨柱，维西尔浆过的褶裙，织入人发与植物纤维的假发，有金纹的耐姆西特，被浸在如海底的沉寂，逐渐扭曲。他们的嘴唇在喋喋不休些什么，两瓣肉碰在一起，像蛾子和蝙蝠振翅，啪嗒啪嗒地关闭张开。  
  
“凡是还不能站立的男婴看到便祭给河流。”  
  
法老指使他的子民成为杀婴孩的罪人。他的子民为Hapi与Sobek献上幼小的人牲。等天穹旋过一个个刻度，像日晷盘上的针影微乎其微地跳到固定的逗留点，当它滞留于双鱼宫与水瓶宫的连接线*上，人祭屠杀随即开启。她看到了，她看不清楚法老与维西尔的交谈，但现在她的眼放任所有景象磅礴地冲入意识。成队的士兵缠素色的头巾与腰衣，深红霞光曝照的胴体一片阴沉的褐黑，在白色之间晃动，朝两边摆。他们像一群怒火中烧的白袜子*把地踩出隆隆如地震般的轰鸣，涌满巴柯之城的窄巷，洪水一般侵袭房屋里的人，手里握着长矛，握着刀刃，握着亥俳仕剑*。金属片上的顺下刃面的流线反出充满恶意与猖笑的光芒，这些线要吃进血，要夹在温热的气管之间。有妇女抱着孩童跑出屋内，在沙道上奋力地飞步逃逸，为靠在胸前的幼子奔命。长发被重扯下拉，好像她的头发是栓在撬上的粗绳，或是士兵渴望拽脱并获取战利品。她看到婴儿被摔在地上，长矛钉下他的脑袋，头像一颗被刺破的生蛋黄，变形垮塌，泵出浆液。母亲的脑袋也被摁进沙地，迎来尸婴眼睛水平的注视。尖啸，夹杂哭嚎的哀求，男婴最原始恐怖的尖叫，从人类血肉的发声器中释放歇斯底里的巨响。她看到他们被穿刺，被劈砍，被重击，被扯断，被割开。他们的面孔像错位的外皮，眼角撕裂得太多，鼻子陷得厉害，嘴和舌舔着地，青色血管布在灰蒙蒙的头皮，一块凹下的坑破了口，挤出点快混成淡粉的白色汤水，变成不可名状、光溜溜的肉。大群大群的白兀鹫在叫嚣，绛紫阴霾笼罩过来，像红龙盘旋上空，掩得婴儿流的血不刺眼，断肢中央的白骨不硌人，回归死寂。破碎的，暖和的，大小各异的尸块被收进口袋。她看到这支暗流湍急混乱，一个男人被卷进来，褴褛的身体压上士兵，去逮即将挥向哭喊女人的亥俳仕剑，带弧的外刃抵进了他的喉咙，内刃尖端从横向切口勾上他的下巴。他的喉管暴露出来，皮肤断口有褶皱般参差不齐的锯齿，红肉外翻，鲜血一股一股朝外湧，像座十字架深深刻进他的脖颈与下颚中间，惊惶的神情定格，成为末世画中尾音的死亡。她看到有光引领披长巾的女人与两个孩童。那女人猛地捏住牵握她的手，嘴里说了什么却招致拒绝。奇迹般出现又消失。橘色的世界比金子亮堂，鲜艳得仿佛陷在大火和翻滚的红太阳，血污让黑暗更加深邃，让黄昏更加璀璨，宛若房屋的每堵墙与城中的每条路都在熊熊燃烧，一刻不停地泼洒出强烈的光。地面被润湿，血混着沙结成黏着的小块，土腥与铁的味道渐渐发臭。粗布袋鼓鼓囊囊，拖出路迹。士兵乘船把内容物全部倒进河，不让散开的血迹逃过搅浑泥水的皮甲，飘荡在水面的肠与头颅不会流向河滩。  
  
天使坚定有力的手心里，母亲颤抖着，孩子们贴在她的身边，尽可能地趴住似乎可以给予他们庇护的衣摆。动荡和狂乱在旁肆意疯长，她与子女快走不动路，飞溅的肉与翻转的刀，光怪陆离，残杀近在咫尺，吓得他们哭泣，腿软想跪坐。  
  
“求您了，救救他们！”  
  
“Jochebed！想好你要救谁的性命！”  
  
他们跑在屠戮者的汹潮，挡他们道的必定让开，如高耸的磐石屹立在大迁徙的中心，孤岛泊于无际的海涛。脚下的道太长太长，不是给人铺砌的路。等他们跑得足够远，芦荻隔断了惨像，蒲草高得能掩埋所有行人。芦外是覆了浅水的河滩。Aaron放下蒲草箱，Miryam为箱面抹上石漆与石油，阻挡水流入这只载了生灵的方舟。母亲朱红的披巾下包裹的男婴不哭也不闹，态若自然。Jochebed慢慢将他托入箱里，盖好他的襁褓。他快活地晃动短小的手臂，不清晰又尖细的婴儿咿呀声引得母亲紧蹙的眉头松开。长姊与兄弟也偷着时间逗他，看他伸手去够他们的手指，而他摇着头嘻嘻发笑。事已至此，天使不准备再去催促这些刚刚穿跨地狱的可怜人，只是站在后方静观。女人忧伤的黑眸又湿润了脸颊，她下定决心，合了箱盖，把箱一寸寸往河水里推去。Jochebed低下声音，走进水中，唱起乞求生命之河的歌谣，告诉它应该知晓摇篮里的珍宝，将他送给富足的人家，恳请它为她柔柔流淌，不要荡翻这贵重的船只。蒲草箱沉浮着飘远，像一颗变小的黑橄榄。母亲的双掌蒙住额与双眼，跪在滩前，如同即将晕倒的忏悔者。Aziraphale让Aaron搀扶她，绕到城的西面--背对主城的方向--再朝内部的住宅走，他则与长女沿着河岸追逐看护水中的婴儿。  
  
水花绽放，四方的鱼纷纷跃出水面，鱼群顶撞它，护拥篮子在正确的轨道上。鹭鸶与鹮被吸引下来，驱散了鱼，却同样留在它不远的水域和天空。蛙类随天使与Miryam的移动叫声此起彼伏，要迎来夜晚的铃虫开始鸣响音律。丛里的蜻蜓也聚集在那舟的上方。尼罗河神的发丝织出波澜，一把将它拉向通往王城后宫的线路。Aziraphale和Miryam在芦苇丛慢慢走。已长成少女的Tia与侍女们在浅水里，准备发梳和更替的服饰，无不被神圣的景象吸引。法老的女儿让婢女去将箱盒拿来，大鸟虫类簌地退散。Tia揭开盖子，出现了一个将襁褓踢乱的男婴，他又开始笑，眉眼俊美又快乐，全然不畏生人，几欲触碰公主垂下的发卷。那群姑娘全被这秉承吉兆与美好的小儿逗乐了。两位观察者望着Tia举起婴儿，并圈他入自己怀抱。她们把沐浴的事抛诸脑后，带以色列的孩子返回王宫。  
  
“弟弟.....”  
  
“没事Miryam，她之后会找到我商量，至于她的父母想必也不会有意见。”  
  
“您说话一向都如此肯定，即使没有发生的我也会不知不觉地相信。”  
  
“这是神赐给我们的信心，神在守护你的幼弟，也在守护着我们。”  
  
“祂为何不去守护其它的婴孩？”  
  
女孩双手捏着天使的前臂，仰头轻轻晃他，不安又迷惑。  
  
“......我想，那是惩罚未赎完罪的人们。那些孩子会在灵薄*停留，他们的归宿由主来裁决。”  
  
“我和弟弟们和爸爸妈妈的罪赎完了吗？”  
  
“无法穷尽的苦难在等候...但一定记住，信主，信祂，恳求祂，祂便会怜悯你们。就像现在祂吩咐我来帮你们。不信祂的才会招来堕落与致命的打击。”  
  
Aziraphale让女孩走与家人同样的道路回家。他则顺着原路返回至狼藉的破巷。那具男人的尸体撂在一户砖房门口的台阶上，被劈成四瓣的胸颈处已经出不了血，头歪在升梯，肩膀又在下一阶。苍蝇的嗡嗡声不绝于耳，和男人手臂与肚旁抢食的法老之鸡*比拼喧闹。清道夫把前部无毛的脑袋扎进未僵的尸体，脖子伸出抽回，轻巧地用细长但拥有鹰勾的喙撕下筋肉。血泊半干带着骇人的乌红，粘稠得像淤泥，被食腐鸟践踏得坑坑洼洼，还黏了几片绒毛尾羽。仔细一看，爬满了苍蝇。它们快速抖动半透明的虫翅，足部来回搓擦。没有人敢靠近，也没有人开门，也许等这里只剩白骨时才会有人露头。他打个响指，活物全部蒸发，只有乱七八糟的肉瘫在原地，根本找不到完整的皮肤或内脏。天使把粘连的血肉和骨架包着的残存物全部卷在杆编制的苇席里，两头用粗绳捆紧，做成一副芦苇棺。没有隆重仪式和经文和随死者入土的财宝。白衣人孤独地操办鄙陋的丧葬。他把芦苇棺缓缓带往河心，留亡者沉睡在不被他人打扰的水底。  
  
他从侧边掀开门帘，带来一成不变的温和。Aaron与Miryam喜爱他们的客人，不顾礼仪敬畏地去拥抱神使，他们知道这人容许亲近。Aziraphale抚摸着两个孩子的头发，悄悄把灰尘用奇迹清除掉。Levi的后裔都拥有黑色的发与眼，而来访的拥有白发与变化莫测的眼。小女孩后怕地抓紧天使的衣裳，打量顺过发梢的手指和上边佩戴的尾戒，那只手与戒指在她的发里几乎同等耀眼，都在黑发前微微发光。神使制止想起身的妇人，跟她致意。最后的光逃走之前，他走过房间将一盏小碟盈满油，灯芯被划过的叹息擦亮。Aziraphale把灯摆在拿来烹煮的坑边。转过脸审视角落的女人。他蹙起眉，先将身边的孩子安顿在母亲那。  
  
一切一切让她所忧愁的没有来临。  
  
天使抚摸着那位母亲的额前。没有哭号，女人与自己的一子一女甚至没力气去撕碎身上的衣襟来发泄悲痛。母亲暖棕的面庞爬下水迹，像长长的、仍湿的红色裂痕，火光在水迹里跳动，折射出亮点。她怀抱住孩子蜷缩在草席上，受伤般曲起身子，抽噎牵动微耸身体，像濒死的动物等候猎人拔出插在肉里的毒箭。  
  
“我看见Amram，他走上了窄道。他会见到我们的神，我们的父爱他，让他活在永乐与安康中，苦痛被彻底终结。不需要悲伤，那里没有要和的泥砖，没有割破他手的干草，没有压他肩的纤绳，没有手持鞭的督工，且不似这地黄沙滚滚......不要悲伤，孩子们，他去了更好的地方，他终于可以为父永远唱下去。有天你们也会和他去到同一处，与他共唱赞美父的颂歌...”  
  
他继续抚摸她的额，帮她撩开被咸水浸湿的发丝。天使的话语同触碰使女人的痛苦被抹淡。Aziraphale守在他们的身旁，唱起耳语般的摇篮曲残句，气息与调子稳实绵长。  
  
נוּמִי, נוּמִי, יַלְדָּתִי,  
Numi, numi yaldati  
睡吧，睡吧，我的小女孩  
נוּמִי, נוּמִי, נִים  
Numi, numi nim  
睡吧，睡吧  
נוּמִי, נוּמִי, קְטַנָּתִי,   
Numi, numi k'tanati'   
睡吧，睡吧，我的小家伙  
נוּמִי, נוּמִי, נִים  
Numi, numi nim  
睡吧，睡吧  
אַבָּא הָלַךְ לָעֲבוֹדָה  
Aba halach la'avoda-  
爸爸离开去工作了  
הָלַךְ הָלַךְ אַבָּא  
Aba, halach Aba  
他离开了，爸爸离开了  
יָשׁוּב עִם צֵאת הַלְּבָנָה  
Yashuv im tzeit halevana  
他会在月亮挂起时回家   
יָבִיא לָךְ מַתָּנָה  
Yavi lach matana  
他会为你带来礼物  
  
“Numi numi”   
  
  
*巴柯：埃及语里'bAk' 意为工人或奴仆，自己瞎音译的，输中文应该会找不到相关的资料  
*伊默特夫人：Lady of Imet，另一个Wadjet称呼，Imet位于塔尼斯（Tanis）南方10千米，三角洲东部，也是自己瞎音译的  
*培尔-瓦吉特：意为“瓦吉特之屋”，位于三角洲西部，Aziraphale一开始去拜访的神庙就在这地方  
*维西尔：Vizier，总理大臣/最高行政官  
*双鱼宫与水瓶宫：十二宫图，这两宫对应的数字是即将入夜的时刻  
*白袜子：白肢野牛  
*亥俳仕剑：Khopesh，直译意为镰刀剑  
*灵薄：Limbo，天堂与地狱之间的逗留处，这里指给那些不能犯罪却身负原罪的灵魂的居所，即胚胎或心智还没健全的婴儿  
*法老之鸡：白兀鹫、埃及秃鹫  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moses被放入水中的场景与Jochebed的歌谣有借鉴、部分引用《埃及王子》里和歌曲“Deliver Us”。我发现很多作品喜欢丑化鹫鹰，实际上少了这些鸟尸体腐烂导致的疾病传染会很严重（特别是非洲这类热带地区了加速腐烂和病菌滋生），加上这类食腐鸟在我看来外观帅爆了，所以基本不会对它们有负面比喻（法老之鸡算半个吧，只是在故事框架里有点含沙射影）。


End file.
